


More monsters

by StrangeReflexion



Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: Et si Bosco n'avait pas pu protéger Faith ? (Spoilers : 05x22 - 06x01)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Tout se passa si vite. Le temps d’un battement de cœur, tout au plus. 

L’instant d’avant ils étaient tous les six dans la salle d’attente de la Pitié à attendre des nouvelles de leurs proches et de leurs collègues blessés au cours des diverses attaques que Donald Mann avait lancé pour se venger de la mort de son fils. Tout était calme. Du moins l’hôpital l’était. Parce que leurs esprits à eux s’échauffaient. Ils avaient cru à des attaques isolées, lancées au hasard, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent ici. Les pièces misent bout à bout leur avaient permis d’avoir un tableau d’ensemble. 

L’instant d’après, c’était l’enfer qui se déchaînait sur terre. Littéralement. 

Faith n’avait eu que le temps de se lever, une expression confuse sur le visage avant que les balles ne se mettent à leur pleuvoir dessus dans un bruit de tonnerre et de verre brisé. Des hurlements de tous les côtés. L’odeur épaisse de la poudre dans l’air.

Bosco avait plongé pour tirer Faith hors de portée, et ils avaient atterris brutalement sur le carrelage de l’hôpital, juste derrière une rangée de fauteuil. Les balles sifflaient au-dessus de leur tête, ignorant les obstacles et allant se ficher dans le mur derrière eux. Dans un geste presque inutile Bosco se protégea la tête d’une main. Il ne chercha même pas à tirer son arme de secours, celle qu’il gardait constamment sur lui, planquée au niveau de sa cheville. Ça n’aurait servi à rien puisqu’il ne pouvait même pas se relever sans risquer de se faire exploser le crâne. 

Cruz et Davis se mirent à riposter quand ils eurent une ouverture, et la sergente cria des ordres. Mais Bosco n’y prêta pas attention. L’immobilité et le silence de sa partenaire l’inquiétait. Il lui secoua doucement le bras lors d’une accalmie, mais elle ne réagit pas. Le sang de Bosco ne fit qu’un tour. Il se redressa légèrement.

« Faith ? »

D’une main il fit rouler Faith sur le dos. A partir de là tout devint flou. Ou du moins les souvenirs qu’il en garderaient plus tard en seraient altérés, comme dans du brouillard. Faith gisait là sous ses yeux. Immobile et inconsciente. Sous elle, une flaque de sang qui ne cessait de grandir. 

« Faith… »

Jamais Bosco ne s’était senti si désemparé. 

« Non, non, non… »

Des réflexes automatiques, son instinct de flic sûrement, se mirent en action malgré lui. Au-dessus d’eux les balles continuaient à voler. Il s’entendit demander un tir de couverture sans vraiment en avoir conscience puis entreprit de tirer Faith dans la pièce adjacente.

« Reste avec moi, Faith, lui ordonna-t-il tout en traînant son corps inerte loin du danger. Accroche-toi. »

Lorsqu’ils furent hors de portée de la fusillade Bosco se pencha au-dessus d’elle et chercha un poult qu’il ne trouva pas. 

« Non… »

Bosco se mit à cheval au-dessus d’elle, à genou, et entreprit de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Ses mains rencontrèrent une flaque de sang, et il eut un mouvement de recul. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit le chemisier noir de Faith.

« Non, non, non ! »

La peau de Faith était couverte de sang, et il pouvait à présent voir tout l’étendue des dégâts. Sur sa peau maculée de sang, les orifices d’entrée des projectiles ressortaient d’un rouge plus sombre encore. Et de chacun d’entre eux – il y en avait au moins 4, peut-être plus, Bosco n’arrivait même plus à compter – le liquide sombre continuait de s’échapper librement. Bosco retirera la veste de son costume et la roula en boule avant de l’appliquer sur le torse de sa partenaire. Il ne parvenait même pas à savoir laquelle de ses blessures était la plus urgente, laquelle ferait la différence entre la vie et la mort de Faith. 

A présent les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. D’un geste de la main il s’essuya les joues, ignorant le sang sur ses propres mains qui vint lui salir le visage à son tour. Tout ce qu’il voyait c’était sa meilleure amie en train de se vider de son sang. 

« Me lâche pas, Faith. T’entends ?! Reste avec moi ! »

Bosco reprit alors le massage cardiaque, couplé d’un bouche-à-bouche pour la maintenir en vie. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il ne pouvait pas…

*

Les secondes qui s’écoulèrent ensuite lui semblèrent des heures. Il resta seul dans cette minuscule pièce à se battre pour Faith. A respirer pour elle. Le goût de son sang était à présent dans sa bouche, et il se jura de ne plus jamais avoir à se retrouver dans cette situation.

« Respire, Faith ! répétait-il à chaque fois qu’il lui insufflait de l’air dans les poumons. »

Il aurait dû savoir que l’inconscience de sa partenaire était probablement la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver étant donnée l’importance de ses blessures, mais Bosco n’était pas assez rationnel à cet instant pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce genre de détails. Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était sentir son cœur pomper vaillamment sous ses doigts. Sentir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de ses poumons qui se remplissent et se vident. Revoir le vert de ses yeux. 

Mais pour l’instant tout ce qu’il voyait c’était la pâleur de son visage et la fraîcheur de sa peau alors que la température de son corps était en train de tomber progressivement. Et tout ce sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. La poitrine de Bosco lui faisait mal tant il était terrifié. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre elle aussi.

« Mon Dieu je vous en prie… pria Bosco en pleurant. Laissez-la vivre. »

Il continua de s’acharner sur la poitrine de sa partenaire. Ses bras commençaient à lui faire mal à force d’efforts, et la sueur perlait à présent sur son front. Il était hors de question qu’il abandonne. Il n’arrêterait pas une seconde tant que son cœur ne repartirait pas. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

« Bosco ! »

Plusieurs personne arrivèrent en courant et on l’écarta de force du corps de Faith. Des blouses bleus et jaunes. Des médecins. Pourvu qu’il ne soit pas trop tard. 

Faith fut alors prise en charge et Bosco se releva maladroitement avec l’aide de quelqu’un, sans savoir exactement qui – toute son attention portée sur le corps de sa meilleure amie sur le brancard – et suivit le mouvement jusqu’à l’extérieur de la salle d’attente.

On criait des informations qu’il n’entendait pas. Ou du moins que son cerveau n’arrivait pas à intégrer. La vérité c’était qu’il s’en moquait. Il s’en moquait éperdument du moment qu’ils parvenaient à la faire revenir.

Il les observa finir de déshabiller le haut de Faith.

Il s’approcha d’un pas chancelant, les regarda faire basculer son corps sur le côté. Il capta quelques mots qui n’avaient rien de rassurant. Ne repart pas. Pas toutes ressorties. Critique. Bloc en vitesse. Après quoi toute l’équipe médicale autour d’elle s’activa un peu plus encore et on le bouscula à moitié lorsque le brancard fut sorti du bloc d’observation. 

Quelqu’un le prit par les épaules mais il se libéra et suivit le groupe jusqu’à ce qu’on lui ferme une porte au nez. Réservé au personnel médical. Il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Les battements de son propre cœur se firent plus lourds et plus forts à ses oreilles. Sa respiration plus difficile encore. Bosco posa ses mains sur les portes et posa son front dessus. Il avait l’impression de perdre pieds. Que le monde autour de lui tanguait. 

Swersky s’approcha de lui et lui parla, mais sa voix résonna comme si Bosco se trouvait sous l’eau. Un écho lointain et étouffé. Le lieutenant le prit par l’épaule et le guida. Il chancela une nouvelle fois et se retint au mur d’une main. Puis au bureau de la réception auquel il s’adossa avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Les coudes sur les genoux, Bosco se prit la tête dans les mains. Tout ce qu’il voulait à présent c’était se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il serait alors chez lui, prendrait une bonne douche pour se vider l’esprit de toutes ces images, puis irait chercher Faith chez elle avant de partir pour une soirée de patrouille. Comme d’habitude. Juste leur normalité quotidienne. Tout sauf… ça.

*

Il ne savait pas bien combien de temps il était resté assis-là, à même le sol de l’hôpital. Il avait vu tant de gens passer, aller et venir devant lui. Certains s’étaient arrêtés, d’autres avaient même tenté de s’adresser à lui, mais il avait juste été incapable de réagir.

Quand il releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir Fred s’approcher de lui avec un visage tordu par la colère et l’inquiétude. Fred… Avec tout ça il n’avait même pas pensé à lui. Même pas pensé à les faire prévenir lui ni les enfants. Mais quelqu’un d’autre l’avait fait à sa place, apparemment. Tant mieux.

« Tout ça c’est encore de ta faute, Boscorelli ! cracha le mari de Faith à son visage.  
\- Fred… fit Bosco en se relevant maladroitement. »

Ses jambes lui faisaient l’effet d’être en coton et il n’était pas certain qu’elles seraient capables de supporter son propre poids encore très longtemps. 

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit elle qui se retrouve blessée et pas toi ?! continua-t-il. Elle a intérêt de s’en sortir parce que je te jure que…  
\- Que quoi ? Tu vas me faire la peau ? demanda Bosco avec un sourire moqueur et une voix assurée qui le surprit lui-même. Laisse-moi rire… »

Fred lui décrocha un coup de poing dans le visage avant d’être immobilisé par tous les flics présents autour. Sully l’aida à se relever et Bosco se passa une main sur la joue. Cet abruti lui avait éclaté la pommette.

Swersky emmena Fred et les enfants à l’écart, et Sully emmena Bosco voir sa mère qui était réveillée. Il réalisa alors que s’il n’avait pas pensé à la famille de Faith, il n’avait pas non plus pensée à sa mère qui avait été hospitalisée suite à l’attaque sur le funérarium. L’état de Rose n’était pas critique, mais elle faisait peine à voir. Pourtant, d’eux deux ce fut elle qui s’inquiéta le plus en voyant les deux hommes arrivés. 

Bosco était toujours couvert du sang de Faith et, en-dessous, il était pâle comme la mort et ses yeux étaient cerné de lourdes poches. Ne pouvant encore parler, la vieille dame l’interrogea du regard. Sully lui expliqua alors ce qui s’était passé, Bosco ne trouvant ni les mots ni la force pour lui dire. Rose prit alors sa main et l’attira comme elle put dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux tandis que son fils se laissa aller et pleura. 

Par respect pour Bosco, Sully quitta la pièce et attendit à côté de la porte. 

Lorsque Bosco le retrouva dehors, il était en conversation avec Cruz et Yoshi. Ce dernier sortait de nulle-part et semblait être en train de rendre des comptes à sa collègue. Le peu qu'il perçut de leur conversation suffit à lui mettre la puce à l’oreille et il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Bosco décida de suivre la sergente et ses collègues, et quitta l’hôpital sans attirer l’attention. Il grimpa en voiture et conduit à distance respectable de la leur pendant plusieurs minutes.

*

Cruz venait de lire ses droits à Donald Mann et cette enflure continuait de ricaner. Toutes les ordures de son espèce avaient assez de fric pour acheter leur liberté et il le savait très bien. Dans quelques heures il serait libre. Mikey était mort par sa faute. Rose avait été blessée par sa faute. De nombreux flics avaient perdu la vie aujourd’hui par sa faute. Et Faith elle aussi allait peut-être mourir, et lui serait libre de recommencer. Hors de question.

Bosco sortit de l’ombre, son flingue de secours à bout de bras. 

« Bosco qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Cruz.  
\- Bosco tu devrais pas être ici, fit remarquer Sully. »

Mais Bosco n’écoutait pas. Il n’avait d’yeux que pour Donald Mann. Ce dernier le regardait d’un air amusé, comme s’il était une bête curieuse venu le divertir, et ça ne fit que rajouter à la colère de Bosco.

« Bosco déconne pas, le mit en garde la sergente. »

Trop tard pour ça, songea-t-il en levant son bras pour tirer. Le canon contre le front de l’homme. La peur soudaine dans ses yeux. Une pression sur la détente. Coup de feu. Donald Mann le fixa avec une expression incrédule. 

« Ça c’est pour Mikey et Faith, déclara-t-il d’une voix sombre. »

Puis il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l’homme avant qu’il ne s’effondre et l’envoya plonger dans la piscine. Peu à peu l’eau prit une teinte rouge carmin. La même couleur qui lui marquait encore la rétine depuis qu’il avait ouvert le chemisier de Faith. La couleur de la vengeance. Il soupira.

Puis, d’un coup, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux. C’était terminé. Quelle que soit l’issue pour Faith là-bas, elle était vengée. Donald Mann ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne. Maintenant qu’ils étaient tranquilles, Bosco pouvait relâcher toute la pression. Il pouvait se laisser submerger par le chagrin et la terreur. 

L’idée même que Faith puisse mourir, là-bas à l’hôpital alors qu’il se trouvait encore ici, lui coupa le souffle. Il se redressa et lutta pour trouver de l’air. Il se releva alors avec l’aide de Sullivan, s’accrochant littéralement à lui comme un bambin se mettant sur ses jambes pour la première fois. 

« L’hôpital, articula-t-il entre deux bouffés d’air. Faut que je…  
\- Je te ramène, répondit calmement Sully.  
\- Hey ! Je vous rappelle qu’on a un sacré problème sur les bras, là !  
\- T’as qu’à dire qu’il a voulu t’agresser et que j’ai tiré pour te sauver les fesses, si ça te chante. »

Sur ces mots, Sully guida Bosco vers l’intérieur du bâtiment pour redescendre et le ramener à la Pitié.

*

Quand ils arrivèrent, Fred et les enfants étaient en train de parler avec un médecin. Bosco s’approcha pour prendre en cours la conversation. Les nouvelles n’étaient pas mauvaises, mais elles n’étaient pas bonnes pour autant.

Le cœur de Faith était finalement reparti, mais c’était arrêté deux fois de plus pendant la chirurgie. A présent elle était stable, mais son pronostic vital était toujours engagé. Les médecins l’avaient placé dans un coma artificiel pour donner une chance à son corps de récupérer sans trop d’efforts. Si elle passait les premières 72h, alors elle devrait s’en sortir. Sur le plan vital, en tout cas. Pour ce qui était de la récupération de ses fonctions, il était encore trop tôt pour le dire. Il faudrait attendre son réveil pour avoir une idée de son état réel et d’éventuelles séquelles. 

Lorsque le médecin s’excusa, Fred invita ses enfants à entrer avec une infirmière. Après quoi il fit face à Bosco et le poussa violemment.

« T’étais passé où ? lui demanda-t-il d’un ton accusateur. Toi qui te proclames son meilleur ami, pourquoi t’étais pas là à attendre son retour ?  
\- On a retrouvé le type qui a fait ça, répondit Bosco d’un ton neutre.  
\- Ils l’ont arrêté ? voulut alors savoir Fred, plus calmement.  
\- Ils ont essayé.  
\- Et ?  
\- Je l’ai descendu.  
\- Quoi… ? »

Bosco vit tout un panel d’émotion défiler sur le visage de Fred. Ça avait toujours été facile de deviner ce qu’il ressentait, surtout quand il était contrarié, tant le mari de Faith était expressif. A l’époque Bosco prenait d’ailleurs un malin plaisir à le provoquer grâce à ça.

« Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?! On aurait pu lui coller un procès et ça nous aurait permis de payer les frais médicaux !! s’emporta finalement Fred.  
\- Je l’ai fait pour Faith.  
\- Pour Faith ? Tu crois que Faith aurait voulu ça ? Qu’elle aurait choisi la vengeance ?  
\- Elle ferait la même chose à ma place. »

Fred lui tourna le dos et se passa une main sur son crâne presque chauve. Il ne comprenait pas ce genre de choses. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment tout ça fonctionnait en réalité. Il se ruinerait en frais d’avocat avant même de pouvoir espérer gagner un centime d’un requin comme Donald Mann. 

« Faith n’est pas comme ça, revint-il à la charge en faisant de nouveau face à Bosco. Elle n’est pas comme toi.  
\- Crois ce que tu veux… répliqua Bosco, agacé par la stupidité de Fred.  
\- Elle aurait voulu la justice ! T’es qui pour décider à sa place ? Je suis son mari, je suis le mieux placer pour savoir ce qu’elle aurait voulu !  
\- Bon sang mais arrête de parler d’elle au passé ! s’emporta soudain Bosco, réduisant Fred au silence. Elle n’est pas morte !  
\- Elle est pas vraiment en vie non plus.  
\- C’est ta femme, bordel !! »

Bosco ne comprenait pas l’attitude de Fred. Pas plus qu’il ne comprenait pourquoi Faith s’accrochait tant à son mariage alors qu’elle en était malheureuse. Son mari la traitait comme de la merde, lui faisait porter le poids de toutes les responsabilités et toutes les fautes. Où était l’amour dans tout ça ? Ou était l’affection et le soutien ? 

Et aujourd’hui il considérait déjà Faith comme le passé. Comme s’il avait déjà fait son deuil alors qu’elle respirait encore, même si ce n’était pour l’instant que le fait des machines. Son cœur, lui, battait toujours. Ce cœur si fort et si vaillant, qui avait lutté avec son aide puis seul, pour la garder auprès d’eux. Comment Fred pouvait-il baisser les bras maintenant ? Faith allait leur revenir, un jour où l’autre. Elle avait juste besoin de temps.

« Il faut que je la voie, déclara Bosco d’une voix faible.  
\- N’y compte même pas, s’interposa Fred. Il n’a que la famille qui est autorisé à la voir. Et tu fais pas partie de la famille. »

Bosco serra les dents et les poings. Il aurait voulu le frapper. 

« Bosco, Swersky veut te voir, l’appela Sully quelque part derrière lui. »

Fred et lui se défièrent du regard encore quelques instant avant que Bosco ne se détourne, laissant le mari de Faith satisfait. Ce n’était pas juste.

*

Evidemment, Swersky n’était pas du tout dans l’hôpital et Sully n’avait fait que faire diversion en sentant la tension monter entre les deux hommes. Une sage décision, même Bosco le reconnaissait. S’en prendre à Fred n’aurait servi à rien. Il risquait déjà d’avoir de gros problèmes si l’on apprenait ce qu’il avait fait chez Donald Mann. Et dire que son avenir était aux mains de Cruz.

« Je vais voir ma mère… l’informa-t-il avant de le planter là. »

Il se moquait bien des rapports à remplir. Il n’était de toute façon pas en service aujourd’hui. Si on voulait le ramener au poste, il faudrait venir le chercher dans la chambre de sa mère. Il ne comptait pas sortir de l’hôpital. Il trouverait le moyen d’arriver au chevet de Faith, même si pour cela il devait attendre la nuit tombée et le départ de Fred. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Même si elle ne pourrait pas le voir, il avait besoin de lui faire savoir qu’elle n’était pas toute seule. L’encourager à se battre pour vivre. Le médecin l’avait dit : les 72 prochaines heures seraient les plus importantes. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras avant. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras du tout. Faith était forte. Elle s’en remettrait. Il devait y croire. Pour elle, mais aussi pour lui-même. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

*

Puisque l’enquête devait être menée par les services des affaires internes, toutes les personnes impliquées dans la fusillade et les événements affiliés avaient été suspendus jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Une décision qui arrangeait plutôt bien Bosco, pour une fois. Il passa les jours qui suivirent au chevet de sa mère la journée et à celui de Faith la nuit.

Il lui parlait pendant des heures, de tout et de rien, lui confiant parfois des choses dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il parla de son enfance, de ses angoisses les plus profondes, mais également de ses rêves au-delà de la police. C’étaient des choses dont il n’avait pas l’habitude de parler, pas même avec elle qui était la personne qui lui était le plus proche, parfois même davantage que sa propre mère. Toutes ces choses-là, ce n’était pas tant qu’il n’avait jamais voulu les lui confier, mais ça n’était juste jamais venu. Pas le bon moment, pas les bonnes circonstances, probablement. 

Parler à Faith, même s’il n’était pas certain qu’elle pouvait l’entendre – les infirmières lui assuraient que oui, pourtant – lui faisait du bien. Il avait l’impression d’être connecté à elle, d’une certaine façon. Et puis, quand il n’avait plus rien à lui raconter, il priait pour elle. Pour qu’elle se réveille et qu’elle se rétablisse complètement. Il n’arrivait pas à imaginer une vie sans elle. Ces derniers jours lui avait aussi permis ce constat. Tout le monde le considérait comme un égoïste pour qui le monde ne tournerait qu’autour de sa propre personne, mais en réalité il s’était rendu compte que son monde tournait en réalité autour d’elle. Depuis qu’elle était entrée dans sa vie il n’était plus tout à fait la même personne, il en était persuadé. Il était devenu quelqu’un de bien. Oh, il était encore loin d’être parfait, ça, il n’y avait pas photo. Mais il était devenu une meilleure personne grâce à elle.

Tous les jours la même routine. Mary passait le voir après l’heure des visites pour lui signaler que la famille Yokas venait de quitter l’hôpital, et repassait le lendemain matin avec les infirmières du jour – celles qui venaient faire les premiers soins de la journée à Faith – pour le réveiller avant que l’heure des visite ne commence. Ainsi il ne croisait jamais Fred. 

Tout se passa sans accro pendant les trois premiers jours. Le quatrième en revanche, ce fut une autre histoire. Bosco était toujours endormi lorsque l’heure des visites commença et Mary était occupée quelque part aux urgences. Il se retrouva donc ainsi réveillé par le mari de Faith dont le visage était devenu rouge de colère en le voyant. 

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? avait-il demandé entre ses dents.  
\- J’ai passé la nuit ici, répondit franchement Bosco avant de se frotter le visage d’une main pour finir de se réveiller.  
\- Tu comprends pas quoi dans « seule la famille est autorisée » ?  
\- Et pourtant je suis là et personne ne m’a chassé, tu vois ? »

Si avec ça Fred ne comprenait pas que tout l’hôpital était de son côté, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Mais apparemment cela ne suffit pas à l’homme qui s’approcha de lui avec un air menaçant.

« Je t’interdis de t’approcher de ma femme, c’est clair ?  
\- Et tu comptes faire quoi, hein ? Appeler la sécurité ? Me tabasser ? Laisse-moi rire…  
\- Tout ça c’est de ta faute, Boscorelli ! Comment tu peux même oser poser les yeux sur elle et ne pas te sentir coupable ? »

Bosco serra les dents, la colère roulant telle une vague chaude sous sa peau, et fusilla Fred du regard. Evidemment qu’il se sentait coupable de n’avoir pas su protéger Faith. Si seulement il avait plongé quelques secondes plus tôt. Si seulement il n’avait pas tourné le dos à la baie vitrée. Tellement de détails insignifiants mais qui pourtant avaient coûté la vie de Faith. Ou presque. Mais à vrai dire, à la voir dans cet état, Bosco ne voyait pas vraiment la différence. Fred n’avait pas tort sur ce point : Faith n’était pas non plus vraiment en vie à l’heure actuelle. Du moins elle ne le serait pas sans l’assistance de toutes ces machines auxquelles elle était reliée. 

« C’est bien ce que je pensais… commenta Fred avec un air satisfait que Bosco trouva inapproprié. Maintenant sors de là. Et que je ne te revois plus ici.  
\- Maurice a tout autant le droit d’être ici que vous, cher monsieur, fit la voix de Rose derrière lui.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Vous ne le considérez peut-être pas de votre famille, mais nous nous considérons Faith comme de la nôtre. Rien ne vous oblige à l’accepter, mais c’est ainsi. »

Rose passa à côté de lui et entra dans la pièce. Elle s’approcha de son fils et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis elle fit de nouveau face à Fred.

« Et Faith le considère également comme sa famille, lui rappela-t-elle. Alors je doute qu’elle approuverait votre attitude si elle pouvait vous voir à cet instant.  
\- Oui, eh bien elle n’est pas en mesure de décider, pas vrai ?  
\- C’est tout toi, ça, hein ? répliqua Bosco, amère. Ce besoin de toujours tout décider à sa place. Ce qui est bien ou non pour elle. Ce qu’elle doit faire ou penser.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire, Boscorelli ?  
\- Ce que ça me fait ? Je vais te le dire, fit Bosco en s’approchant de lui. Ça me fout en rogne. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Faith est une personne libre qui n’a besoin de recevoir d’ordre de personne, et surtout pas d’un minable comme toi.  
\- Monsieur Yokas, osez lever la main sur mon fils et je fais appeler la police, menaça Rose, interrompant le geste de ce dernier. »

Fred la fusilla du regard mais la vieille dame ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Tu n’es qu’un enfoiré, Boscorelli, cracha-t-il avec amertume tout en le pointant d’un doigt accusateur.  
\- Peu importe. »

Fred les regarda tous les deux l’un après l’autre puis tourna les talons. Bosco soupira et se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil. Rose s’approcha de lui, entoura ses épaules de ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Bosco laissa sa tête reposer contre le corps frêle de sa mère.

« Merci, Ma’… lui dit-il doucement.  
\- Inutile de me remercier, mon bébé. Il était grand temps que quelqu’un le remette à sa place, celui-là. »

Bosco laissa échapper un rire bref et triste. En d’autres circonstances, il se serait bien moqué de voir Fred courber l’échine devant sa mère alors qu’il faisait bien trois têtes de plus qu’elle. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec le caractère d’une Boscorelli. Les femmes de sa famille étaient de véritables ours quand il s’agissait de défendre leur famille. Et il l’aimait tellement pour cela aussi. 

« Comment va-t-elle ce matin ?  
\- Toujours aucun changement, répondit-il en posant les yeux sur sa meilleure amie. »

Chaque jour il essayait de se dire qu’elle ne faisait que dormir, étendue là. En vain. Il pouvait presque deviner le combat qu’elle menait contre elle-même à l’intérieur. Un combat pour sa vie qu’elle seule pouvait mener.

« Il faut qu’elle s’en sorte… murmura-t-il d’une voix fébrile.  
\- Elle est forte, elle va s’en sortir. »

Bosco voulait y croire lui aussi, mais sa crainte de la perdre prenait parfois de telles proportions qu’elle dépassait toute logique. Même maintenant qu’elle avait dépassé le cap des 72h critiques, tant qu’elle n’aurait pas ouvert les yeux et prononcé ses premiers mots, tant qu’elle ne serait pas en mesure de se mouvoir un minimum, il ne parviendrait pas à être rassuré. Rose continua de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, en silence. Elle comprenait.

*

Les jours et les semaines s’enchainaient et Bosco continuait de se rendre au chevet de Faith aussi régulièrement que possible maintenant qu’il avait repris le boulot. Les patrouilles sans elle ce n’était plus vraiment pareil, mais il gardait l’espoir que ça ne durerait pas. Sully était toujours fidèle à lui-même à râler pour un rien et à lui taper sur les nerfs, mais étrangement il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à cela. De voir que tout n’était pas totalement différent. Que certaines choses resteraient les mêmes malgré tout ce qui s’était passé.

Cruz avait accepté de suivre l’histoire concocté par Sully et ce dernier avait même reçu une médaille. Une médaille souillée par le sang d’une ordure, comme il le disait lui-même, et qui ne signifiait absolument rien. Bosco lui avait suggéré de dire la vérité et Sully l’avait regardé comme s’il était un ahuri venu d’une autre planère, avant de le traiter d’abruti fini. L’histoire officielle était celle qui avait été dite, maintenant il fallait passer à autre chose sans faire de vague. 

« Entre nous, Bosco… lui avait-il confié. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait faire.  
\- T’es sérieux ?  
\- Cette ordure s’en serait tiré et Faith n’aurait jamais obtenu ni paix ni justice. »

Bosco avait alors hoché la tête, rassuré de voir que ses collègues étaient de son côté jusqu’au boulot. 

« On est tous d’accord là-dessus, avait ajouté le vieil officiel.  
\- Vraiment ? avait-il demandé et Sully avait acquiescé d’un signe de tête. Qui d’autre est au courant.  
\- Cruz, Davis et Swersky.  
\- C’est tout ?  
\- C’est tout. Personne d’autre n’a besoin de connaître les détails.  
\- Merci, Sully.  
\- T’as eu du cran Bosco, avait-il commenté, avant d’ajouter après quelques secondes de silence : Je sais pas si j’aurais été capable de le faire à ta place.  
\- Honnêtement je réfléchissais pas. Je vous ai suivis sans vraiment savoir ce que je comptais faire, mais quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui… L’image de Faith en train de se vider de son sang sous mes mains… c’est ça qui m’a fait basculer. Ça et son putain de sourire satisfait. Cette enflure savait très bien ce qu’il avait fait et qu’il allait s’en sortir impunément. Je pouvais pas… Pour Faith… je pouvais pas, Sully.  
\- Je sais, Bosco, l’avait-il alors rassuré. »

Bosco avait dû s’efforcer de respirer longuement pour reprendre contrôle de ses émotions et calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Heureusement pour eux, ce soir-là avait été plutôt calme.

*

Faith ne se réveilla que deux mois et demi après la fusillade. Bosco avait passé la nuit à son chevet et fut réveillé ce matin-là par l’arrivée de la famille Yokas. Emily et Charlie n’ayant pas d’école, ils avaient demandé à leur père de venir la voir.

Bosco était content que Fred les y autorise. Même si Faith ne réagissait pas et que, pour des enfants, la voir dans cet état n’était pas la meilleure image qu’ils pouvaient avoir de leur mère, il était persuadé que ça lui ferait plaisir. Et que ça lui donnerait envie de se battre davantage si elle était vraiment en mesure de les entendre. 

Bosco céda sa place sur le fauteuil au pied du lit pour que les deux enfants puissent se le partager, et alla s’adosser à la fenêtre se trouvant à droite du lit. Fred se trouvait à gauche, assis sur le rebord du lit, et tenait la main de sa femme. 

Ce qui attira d’abord son attention fut un premier bip irrégulier des machines. Son cœur bondit d’inquiétude dans sa poitrine, mais puisque personne ne semblait réagir il ne dit rien pour n’inquiéter personne. Après tout c’était un événement isolé, ça ne voulait probablement rien dire. Mais lorsque cela se reproduisit, il se redressa pour de bon et échangea un regard avec Fred. Ce dernier se pencha pour attraper la sonnette d’alarme et appuya sur le bouton pour faire venir une infirmière. 

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à arriver et put constater par elle-même le problème puisque Faith se mit à s’agiter légèrement, provoquant la panique générale. Cependant l’infirmière les rassura très vite et les informa que c’était au contraire bon signe : Faith était en train de refaire surface et le respirateur devenait une gêne. Alors elle débrancha la machine et leur signala qu’il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre. Elle demanda ensuite à Fred de l’appeler de nouveau quand sa femme se réveillerait. 

Bosco avait du mal à contenir sa propre agitation devant les enfants. Il était submergé par un mélange d’espoir, d’excitation peut-être, et d’inquiétude. Il avait hâte de voir Faith ouvrir les yeux, tout en craignant de constater des dégâts irréversibles suite aux balles qu’elle avait reçu quelques mois plutôt, même si les blessures en elles-mêmes étaient en bonne voie de cicatrisation – c’était Mary elle-même qui le lui avait assuré. Et Proctor était probablement la seule à qui il vouait une confiance aveugle dans tout ce foutu hôpital. Les bonnes nouvelles comme les moins bonnes, elle lui avait toujours dit la vérité sans détour. Et pour ça il la tenait haut dans son estime. Il lui avait carrément fait savoir qu’il lui confiait la vie de Faith entre ses mains. Une haute responsabilité, mais elle n’avait pas paru impressionnée pour autant et s’était contentée de lui offrir un sourire rassurant. Elle était entre de bonnes mains ici et tout le monde ferait de son mieux pour lui apporter les meilleurs soins possibles. Bien entendu cela voulait tout et rien dire, mais pour Bosco c’était déjà un début. Il s’était raccroché à ça pendant tout ce temps. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Faith émit d’abord un faible grognement comme si, maintenant qu’elle reprenait conscience, tout son corps se rappelait à elle, engourdis par des mois d’alitement et meurtris. Puis, peu à peu elle souleva les paupières, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts malgré la lumière agressive du jour. 

« Eh, Faith… la salua Fred en se penchant vers elle. Bonjour, mon amour. »

Bosco le regarda embrasser sa femme et détourna les yeux un instant. Il porta son regard sur Emily et Charlie qui souriaient et pleuraient tout en même temps. Quand ils s’approchèrent à leur tour du lit, Faith eu un faible sourire. Si faible qu’il ressemblait presque à une grimace plus qu’autre chose, mais cela suffit à réchauffer le cœur de Bosco. Faith était en vie. 

Sans qu’il puisse avoir aucun contrôle sur son corps, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux presque instantanément. Pourtant il avait envie de rire. Oh que oui, c’étaient des larmes de joie. Des larmes de soulagement. Il avait beau les essuyer, d’autres prenaient leur place inévitablement. A un moment donné il renifla, et cela attira l’attention de Faith qui tourna la tête vers lui. 

Son regard changea alors. Il vit ses yeux s’ouvrir plus grand et les larmes les faire briller alors qu’elle prit conscience de sa présence. 

« Bos’… murmura-t-elle faiblement et il s’approcha du lit.  
\- Bon retour parmi nous, lui dit-il d’une voix enrouée. »

Faith fronça les sourcils légèrement et leva une main qu’elle porta sur son visage, lui caressant la joue. Bosco posa sa main dessus et lui sourit.

« Je suis là, lui assura-t-il. »

L’instant d’après Faith ferma les yeux et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu’elle lâcha un soupire tremblant. Bosco réalisa alors qu’elle était soulagée. La dernière image qu’elle devait avoir à l’esprit c’étaient ces hommes, de l’autre côté de la baie vitrée, ouvrant le feu sur eux. L’enfer sur terre, songea de nouveau Bosco en se rappelant lui-même les images de la fusillade.

« On va tous bien, lui dit-il alors, pour la rassurer. Et Donald Mann est mort.  
\- Tant mieux, murmura-t-elle en croisant de nouveau son regard. »

Bosco hocha la tête et lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main.

« Il faut que tu te reposes, intervint Fred. L’infirmière va arriver. »

Faith hocha faiblement la tête et Bosco lui lâcha la main avant de se reculer. 

« Je vais la chercher, annonça-t-il. Puis, croisant le regard inquiet de Faith, il ajouta avec un sourire : Il faut que j’annonce la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde. »

Faith ne répondit pas à son sourire et le regard partir. Bosco s’accorda un instant pour souffler après être sorti de la pièce, s’adossant au mur. La vérité c’était qu’il ne voulait pas rester là-bas. Pas quand Fred était à son chevet. Il ne voulait pas assister à de nouvelles démonstrations d’affections. Pas quand il savait tout ce que Fred avait fait et dit pendant qu’elle était dans le coma. Il ne supportait plus de le voir faussement attentionné comme ça avec Faith. Elle méritait tellement mieux, tellement plus. 

Bosco se décolla du mur, se retenant de frapper dedans, et passa par le bureau des infirmières pour les prévenir du réveil de Faith. Après quoi il descendit aux urgences trouver Proctor. Mary le serra dans ses bras lorsqu’il lui apprit la nouvelle, avant de le regarder d’un air soucieux à son manque de réaction. Bosco prétexta la fatigue et un trop-plein d’émotions, et elle le laissa tranquille. 

Une fois dehors, il fit quelque pas avant d’aller se laisser tomber sur un banc. Il se pencha en avant et se prit la tête dans les mains puis souffla. Le trop-pleins d’émotions, pour le coup, il était bien réel. Bosco se passa les mains dans les cheveux avant de piocher son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon. Il commença par appeler les parents de Faith, pour les prévenir de la nouvelle, même si ces derniers n’avaient pas été particulièrement présents à son chevet, ils méritaient de savoir. Il appela ensuite le poste et prévint Swersky. Ce dernier se chargerait de transmettre la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde à sa place. Puis il hésita à contacter sa mère mais se décida finalement à aller lui annoncer directement. Il avait besoin de faire un break. De toute façon Fred et les enfants resteraient à ses côtés une bonne partie de la journée.

*

Une semaine supplémentaire s’écoula et rien ne changea vraiment. Le rythme était le même, à la différence près que Faith s’éveillait parfois lorsqu’elle avait de la visite, un peu plus longtemps chaque jour. Le coma dans lequel elle avait été plongée tout ce temps n’avait rien eu de reposant, au contraire. Ça avait été une lutte continue. Son corps avait travaillé sans relâche pour guérir, si bien qu’elle était à présent consciente mais à bout de force.

Nombre de leurs collègues étaient passés en journée, avant leur prise de service, même si sa famille était présente. Ils ne restaient jamais, mais apportaient des fleurs, des cartes de vœux et autres cadeaux. Sa chambre n’avait plus rien de terne comme ces derniers mois et ç’en était presque ridicule. 

Bosco lui, se contentait de passer la nuit, lorsque toute les lumières étaient éteintes exceptées celles des couloirs de l’hôpital. La plupart du temps Faith ne s’en rendait même pas compte puisqu’elle dormait à l’heure où il arrivait et n’était pas réveillée quand il s’en allait avec les premières lueurs du jour. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il était là, elle allait bien, et c’était tout ce qui importait. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de conversations sans fin, de discours grandiloquents ou de se tenir la main pendant des heures à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il était là, elle le savait, et ça suffisait. 

Il savait qu’elle avait conscience de sa présence puisqu’une infirmière le lui avait signalé un soir. 

« La nuit dernière elle s’est réveillée mais vous dormiez, lui avait-elle dit. Je lui ai proposé de vous réveiller pour que vous puissiez vous parler un peu, mais elle a refusé. Elle a dit que vous aviez besoin du peu de sommeil que vous vous accordez. »

L’infirmière avait souri en lui rapportant les mots de sa patiente. Elle devait probablement trouver ça adorable, ou quelque chose du genre. Tout ce que Bosco retenait c’était que Faith était foutrement perspicace et qu’elle avait très bonne mémoire. Il n’avait jamais été un gros dormeur, et elle avait dû se douter qu’il était souvent resté à son chevet pour la veiller. Ou peut-être le lui avait-on dit, à vrai dire ça n’avait aucune importance. Elle était en vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois depuis que la fusillade avait eu lieu à la Pitié. La vie avait repris son cours normal à la 55e. Les policiers qui avaient été tués ce jour-là, que ce soit à l’hôpital ou au cours des différentes attaques qui avaient précédé la fusillade, étaient à présent enterrés. Pour les survivants toute cette histoire n’était plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. Pour la plupart, en tout cas.

Faith était encore à l’hôpital. Son pronostic vital n’était plus engagé depuis longtemps et son rétablissement était en bonne voie, mais elle n’était pas encore près de sortir. Loin de là. Son corps meurtri la faisait toujours souffrir et il lui fallait encore de nombreux soins et séances de rééducations en tout genre avant d’y arriver. 

Les médecins lui avait fait savoir qu’elle avait été chanceuse dans son malheur. A quelques millimètres près et elle aurait pu se retrouver paralysée. Encore. Cependant la chance n’était pas absolue puisque les tissus de son poumon avaient de nouveau été endommagés alors qu’ils étaient déjà bien fragiles. C’était là un détail qui demanderait une étroite surveillance pendant encore quelques semaines, associés à de la kiné respiratoire. 

Pour Faith qui détestait rester inactive, être clouée au lit à l’hôpital était un supplice. Elle avait l’impression d’être revenue en arrière, à l’époque où elle s’était retrouvée paralysée à cause de Cruz. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour s’en remettre et elle en gardait encore quelques séquelles même si elle refusait de le reconnaître ouvertement. Et il avait fallu toute la perspicacité de Bosco pour s’en rendre compte et lui faire cracher le morceau.

Quatre mois, dont un mois et demi depuis son réveil. Depuis ce jour-là Bosco continuait de venir la voir plusieurs fois par semaine, malgré son humeur fluctuante à l’image de son moral. Il était déjà passé par-là avec elle, il ne craignait pas d’affronter des vents contraires. Il savait qu’au-delà Faith était désemparée, frustrée et fatiguée, simplement. Et qu’elle se sentait seule. Elle le lui avait confié une fois, lorsqu’il était venu la voir.

Cette fois-là il était arrivé à l’hôpital et les infirmières de l’étage l’avaient d’emblée mis en garde quant à l’humeur de Faith. Elle ne cessait d’envoyer balader tout le monde, refusait de manger et s’agaçait des soins qu’on lui imposait. Bosco était entré dans la pièce en toute connaissance de cause, prêt à tout faire pour lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Mais Faith l’avait ignoré, au début, prétendant dormir. Bosco était alors rentré dans son jeu et c’était assis sur le fauteuil. Puis il avait attendu patiemment. 

« Tu perds ton temps, lui avait-elle finalement dit en ouvrant les yeux.   
\- J’ai rien de mieux à faire, s’était-il contenté de répondre en haussant les épaules. »

Faith avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait tourné la tête de l’autre côté pour ne plus le voir. 

« Tu devrais pas t’en prendre aux infirmières comme ça, lui avait-il fait remarquer. Elles n’y sont pour rien et sont là pour t’aider à aller mieux.  
\- Peu importe.  
\- Faith.  
\- J’ai dit : peu importe.  
\- Okay, très bien. »

Bosco s’était tut et avait attendu encore, pas pour le moins du monde décidé à partir. Faith avait soupiré avant de lui faire de nouveau face.

« Bosco, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Moi ? Rien, pourquoi ?  
\- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je suis venu te tenir compagnie.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de compagnie.  
\- On a toujours besoin de compagnie quand on est coincé dans un hôpital.  
\- Eh bien pas moi. Tu peux partir.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Moi j’ai besoin de ta compagnie. »

Faith avait fermé les yeux en serrant les dents et Bosco put presque sentir l’air se charger d’électricité. C’était exactement ce qu’il attendait. Alors il continua.

« J’avais envie de te voir. Je me suis dit que ça serait chouette de passer un peu de temps avec toi, au calme. Ça change des patrouilles. On a jamais vraiment le temps de parler. Alors voilà, je suis là.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie de te voir ! cria-t-elle enfin. Je ne veux voir personne ! Tu comprends, ça ?! Personne ! Je n’ai pas envie d’être ici ! Je déteste cet endroit de malheur ! Je veux rentrer chez moi et me réveiller de ce cauchemar ! J’en ai marre d’être coincée dans ce foutu lit et dans ce foutu corps ! Alors je me contrefous de t’entendre me faire la conversation !! Je n’ai pas besoin de ta pitié Bosco !! Je-  
\- Lâche prise, Faith, lui avait-il dit doucement en la voyant lutter.  
\- Ferme-la !! avait-elle voulu hurler, mais sa voix avait été rendue tremblante par les larmes. »

Bosco s’était alors levé du fauteuil et s’était approché du lit avant de s’asseoir au bord, puis l’avait pris dans ses bras, prudemment pour ne pas lui faire de mal, et l’avait bercé alors que les sanglots secouaient son corps. Elle s’était débattue, mais il avait raffermi l’étreinte de ses bras autour d’elle pour limiter ses gestes brusques qui lui auraient fait plus de mal que de bien, avant de lâcher prise une fois pour toute. Il l’avait senti s’accrocher à lui avec le peu de force qu’elle avait encore. Doucement, Bosco s’était mis à lui frotter le dos et à lui caresser les cheveux. L’orage était passé. 

C’était tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin, en réalité. Un exutoire. Pouvoir laisser exprimer toute sa frustration d’une façon ou d’une autre. Et Bosco l’avait compris. Il avait été là pour ça, encaissant sans broncher toute la colère et tout le désespoir qu’elle avait accumulé au fil des semaines, des mois même, pour lui donner la possibilité de s’en libérer. Après quoi Faith avait retrouvé son calme naturel.

Les infirmières n’avaient pas fait mention de ce qui s’était passé après coup, et Bosco leur en était reconnaissant. Faith n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Elle se sentait déjà suffisamment assez mal toute seule de s’être comportée comme une gamine capricieuse – c’étaient ses mots à elle – pour qu’on en rajoute.

*

Ce genre de journées n’étaient pas ce qui dominait le plus dans le séjour de Faith à l’hôpital, et heureusement. La plupart du temps elle subissait en silence, prenant son mal en patience. Elle savait de toute façon pertinemment qu’elle ne pourrait pas faire accélérer la guérison de son corps peu importe à quel point elle l’espérait. Elle s’était résignée à cela. 

Quand Bosco arriva à l’hôpital ce jour-là, en milieu de matinée, Faith venait de recevoir un visiteur. Il le croisa dans le couloir alors que l’homme en costard venait de quitter la chambre de sa partenaire. Bosco se retourna pour le suivre du regard, intrigué, avant de passer à son tour la porte en sens inverse. Faith soupira en reposant la feuille qu’elle était en train de lire, et repoussa la tablette loin de son lit.

« Hey, fit-il sur le seuil et Faith lui offrit un sourire qui semblait un peu forcé.  
\- Hey.  
\- J’ai apporté des donuts, déclara-t-il en lui montra la boîte qu’il tenait dans ses mains. On m’a dit que tu pouvais en manger tant que t’en abusais pas.  
\- Merci.   
\- T’en veux un ?  
\- Peut-être plus tard, d’accord ? s’excusa-t-elle. »

Bosco hocha la tête et déposa la boîte sur la tablette à côté des papiers. Il aperçut un logo officiel dessus mais n’eut pas le temps d’en apprendre plus que Faith repoussa un peu plus la tablette. Elle avait bien compris ce qu’il regardait et estimait que ça ne le concernait pas. Il décida donc de ne pas insister, pour l’instant, même s’il n’aimait pas la savoir contrariée sans en connaître la raison.

« Tu bosses aujourd’hui ? lui demanda-t-elle pour faire diversion, et il accepta de jouer le jeu.  
\- Ouais, c’est pour ça que je suis venu plus tôt.  
\- Tu sais que tu n’es pas obligé de venir tous les jours, pas vrai ?  
\- Je sais.  
\- Bien. »

Il savait qu’elle appréciait ses visites même si elle s’obstinait à chaque fois à lui rappeler que ce n’était en aucun cas une obligation. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il mette sa vie entre parenthèse pour elle, mais elle semblait oublier qu’elle faisait partie de sa vie, elle aussi.

« Comment tu te sens aujourd’hui ?   
\- Lourde, avoua-t-elle.   
\- C’était quand ta dernière séance de kiné ?   
\- Je ne sais plus… la semaine dernière, je crois. Quel jour on est ?  
\- Mercredi.  
\- C’était jeudi dernier. Normalement je le revois cet après-midi.  
\- Ça va te faire du bien.  
\- Oui. »

Faith se plaignait souvent de la pénibilité de ces séances de kiné qui la laissait pleine de courbatures à la fin de la journée, mais elle reconnaissait pourtant les bienfaits sur le long terme. Rester allongée comme ça tout le temps lui donnait l’impression de s’encroûter – là encore c’étaient ses mots à elle – et un peu d’exercice de temps en temps était une bénédiction pour ses muscles. 

« Et les poumons ?   
\- Le médecin était satisfait du dernier contrôle, donc j’imagine que c’est en bonne voie.  
\- Ça fait plaisir à entendre.  
\- Je ne suis plus mourante, tu sais ? lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Je sais. »

Pour Bosco ça n’empêchait pas que toute nouvelle positive était bonne à prendre. D’autant plus qu’il s’agissait de facteurs importants et qui compteraient dans le bilan final. Bilan sur lequel se baseraient l’équipe médicale pour la laisser sortir et l’autoriser à reprendre le travail. Alors oui, Bosco se réjouissait.

« T’as besoin de quelque chose en particulier, pour la prochaine fois ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu tiens le coup ?  
\- Je m’ennuie à mourir, mais mis à part ça… »

Faith fit une grimace qui l’amusa. Il devait bien reconnaître qu’il n’y avait rien de palpitant à passer ses journées enfermé à l’hôpital.

« Tu veux que je demande à ma mère de passer plus souvent ?  
\- Bosco je pense que ta mère a d’autres choses à faire que de passer ses journées à mon chevet.  
\- Je plaisantais, Faith.  
\- Tout ce que je veux c’est pouvoir sortir de là et reprendre le boulot, Bosco… lui avoua-t-elle au bout d’un moment, ignorant sa tentative de lui décrocher un sourire. Même si c’est pour rester derrière un bureau à remplir de la paperasse toute la soirée, je m’en fiche. Mais au moins j’aurais l’impression de me rendre utile. Et je pourrais rentrer voir mes enfants le soir avec la satisfaction d’avoir fait quelque chose de ma journée.  
\- Les médecins te laisseront sortir quand ils estimeront que ton corps sera capable de le supporter, lui rappela gentiment Bosco.   
\- Je sais, tout ça ! protesta-t-elle, au comble de la frustration. J’ai juste l’impression que ce jour-là n’arrivera jamais.  
\- Ça viendra, Faith.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?!  
\- Les médecins sont optimistes.  
\- Pour eux tant que je ne rechute pas, ça leur suffit à être optimistes. Mais moi ça ne me suffit pas. Il n’y a rien qui change et ça m’énerve ! »

Faith soupira de nouveau. Bosco décida de ne rien dire. Si elle avait besoin de se défouler, il la laisserait faire. Mais plutôt que de se mettre en colère, Faith se calma.

« Je suis désolée. Ce n’est pas ta faute et je ne devrais pas m’en prendre à toi comme ça.  
\- Si ça peut te faire du bien ça ne me gêne pas, la rassura-t-il.   
\- C’est juste que… je ne sais pas. Tout m’énerve aujourd’hui. Et rien que cette sensation, ça m’énerve. »

Bosco sourit devant son air désespéré. Elle avait vraiment besoin qu’on lui change les idées, songea-t-il, et il avait le truc parfait pour ça.

« Demain je suis en repos, ça te dirait que je t’emmène en balade ?  
\- En balade ? répéta Faith en riant doucement.  
\- Ouais ! Bon, ça sera que les couloirs de l’hôpital au début, mais ça sera quand même mieux que tes quatre murs ici.  
\- Tu me vends du rêves, Bosco.  
\- Et je vais le réaliser demain, déclara-t-il avec un sourire fier. J’ai déjà demandé aux infirmières et elles y voient pas de problèmes tant que tu restes en fauteuil pour l’instant. »

Faith le remercia une nouvelle fois, reconnaissante pour tout ce qu’il faisait pour elle. Elle se fit la remarque à haute voix que ce n’était pas son mari qui se démènerait autant pour elle. Bosco voulut faire un commentaire à ce sujet, l’invitant à oublier ce tocard juste un instant, mais s’abstint face à son expression de nouveau contrariée. Il surprit son regard se poser sur la liasse de documents sur la tablette, et profita de l’occasion pour l’attaquer sur le sujet.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? l’interrogea-t-il en désignant les papiers du menton lorsqu’elle le regarda.  
\- Papiers du divorce, répondit-elle. »

Il y eu un moment de flottement. Bosco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas certain d’avoir réellement entendu ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Mais quand Faith évita volontairement de croiser son regard, il sut alors qu’il n’avait pas rêvé.

« Quoi… ?  
\- Fred demande le divorce, confirma-t-elle avec un détachement tout feint.  
\- Maintenant ?! »

Alors oui, ce n’était pas la question la plus pertinente qui soit, Bosco le reconnaissait volontiers. La vérité c’était que sa réaction lui était venue spontanément. Sortie du cœur, comme on dit. Au moins cela fit rire Faith. Un rire triste, cependant. 

Cette question de timing était loin d’être l’information essentielle dans cette situation, bien évidemment, mais Bosco n’en revenait pas. Comment Fred avait-il pu prendre une telle décision alors que sa femme était toujours à l’hôpital ? Un lâche, voilà tout ce qu’il était. Ça ne surprenait même pas Bosco, en réalité. 

Faith haussa les épaules mais regretta son geste presque immédiatement et grimaça de douleur. Elle soupira.

« Je suppose qu’il voulait le faire depuis longtemps, déclara-t-elle sans la moindre animosité.  
\- C’est pas une excuse ! protesta Bosco.  
\- Selon toi il aurait dû attendre que je sorte de l’hôpital ? Si tant est que j’en sorte un jour…  
\- Oui, il aurait dû ! Et tu sortiras de l’hôpital, Faith.  
\- Peu importe… »

Faith semblait résignée. Pas seulement concernant sa condition, mais également toute cette histoire de divorce. Comme si elle avait déjà accepté la décision de Fred et qu’elle ne comptait pas se battre. Plus se battre, se corrigea mentalement Bosco, réalisant alors qu’elle n’avait fait que ça toutes ses dernières années. Se battre, encore et toujours, dans l’espoir de sauver un mariage qui allait quoi qu’il arrive droit dans le mur. Plus elle faisait des efforts et plus Fred lui en demandait. Ça n’avait été que ça pendant toutes ces années où Bosco avait été amené à côtoyer le couple. 

« Est-ce qu’il t’a dit pourquoi ? la questionna-t-il au bout d’un moment.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça change ? »

Bosco fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas, dans la réaction de Faith. Il ne saurait dire quoi exactement, mais il y avait un détail qui lui échappait. Et plus que le divorce en lui-même, c’était ce petit grain de sable dans la machine qui était à l’origine de toute la contrariété de sa meilleure amie.

« Faith, qu’est-ce que tu me dis pas ? lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.   
\- Il voit quelqu’un, lui révéla-t-elle après quelques instants.   
\- Quoi ?  
\- Fred… il voit quelqu’un depuis bientôt un an.  
\- C’est pas vrai… »

Bosco serra les dents et les poings de colère. Il en porta un contre sa bouche, comme pour empêcher une floppée d’insulte d’en sortir, et ferma les yeux pour se maîtriser. Il détestait Fred.

« Il a cherché à mettre le divorce sur mon dos, lui expliqua-t-elle alors. Il m’a accusé de tous nos problèmes, mais il a fini par me dire qu’il avait rencontré quelqu’un.  
\- Quel enfoiré ! »

Bosco comprenait mieux certaines choses à présent. Certaines réactions que Fred avait eues, notamment. Et il avait eu le culot de prétendre savoir ce qui était mieux pour Faith. Il avait eu le culot de lui interdire de l’approcher alors qu’il était celui qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Bosco avait des envies de révolte. S’il l’avait eu en face de lui, il lui aurait volontiers refait le portrait pour se défouler. Pour lui faire payer coup par coup toute la souffrance qu’il avait causé à Faith.

Cette dernière avait détourné son regard et il pouvait voir les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux malgré tous les efforts qu’elle faisait pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser atteindre par tout cela, mais pourtant c’était le cas. Comment lui en vouloir ? Fred était son premier amour et, malgré tout ce qu’elle avait enduré, elle l’aimait toujours malgré elle. 

« Je suis désolé, lui dit-il doucement en se penchant pour lui prendre la main.  
\- Ce n’est pas ta faute, Bos’… lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire triste. »

Bosco ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa. Il serra sa main doucement puis se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre, dos à elle. Comment Fred avait-il pu lui mentir tout ce temps ? Comment avait-il pu lui laisser croire qu’un avenir serein était encore possible entre eux à condition qu’elle fasse des efforts, quand en réalité il était en train d’en bâtir un avec une autre femme ? Pourquoi n’avoir tout simplement pas été honnête dès le départ avec elle ? Cela aurait facilité bien des choses pour tout le monde. Mais non, Fred n’était pas comme ça. Il prenait un malin plaisir à profiter de Faith et à la rabaisser. Se sentait-il puissant d’avoir à ses pieds une femme de caractère comme sa femme ? Cette attitude minable le dégoûtait.

« Bosco, tu devrais oublier tout ça, lui dit-elle depuis son lit. Ça ne te concerne pas. Je n’aurais pas dû te tracasser ainsi avec mes problèmes.  
\- J’arrive pas à croire qu’il te fasse ça après tous les efforts que t’as fait pour lui… se contenta-t-il de lui dire en lui faisant face à nouveau.  
\- Ça serait arrivé un jour ou l’autre, tu sais ?  
\- Il aurait pu au moins avoir les couilles de te dire la vérité au lieu de te faire trimer pour rien.  
\- Ce n’était pas pour rien, rétorqua-t-elle. Ce n’était pas juste lui et moi, Bosco. Si j’ai fait tout ça, c’était surtout pour les enfants.  
\- Et ça aurait pu se régler tout aussi vite, bien plus tôt, répliqua-t-il avec amertume.  
\- Bos’…  
\- Je sais. Désolé. »

Il soupira de frustration. Il savait bien qu’il ne devrait pas dire tout ça à Faith. Probablement même qu’il la peinait bien plus encore qu’autre chose, en faisant cela. Et surtout ça ne l’aidait en rien. Ni à tourner la page, ni à se sentir mieux. En réalité Bosco ne faisait qu’exprimer sa colère de façon égoïste, sans égard pour ce qu’elle pouvait ressentir, elle. 

« Bosco, approche. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle pour la voir tapoter doucement le matelas, et consentis à faire ce qu’elle lui demandait. Lorsqu’il fut à portée, elle lui tendit la main et il la prit avant de s’asseoir au bord du lit comme elle l’y avait invité. 

« Tu n’y es pour rien d’accord ? lui assura-t-elle.  
\- Je déteste cette situation quand même.  
\- Moi aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.  
\- C’est pas- (Il soupira.) Désolé…  
\- Inutile de t’excuser. »

Bosco baissa la tête, posant son regard sur leurs mains, et ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu’il entendit Faith soupirer et vit qu’elle avait fermé les yeux sur son oreiller. Pendant un instant il crut qu’elle était sur le point de s’endormir, mais l’instant d’après elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant le mur loin devant elle.

« J’imagine que tout va être beaucoup plus simple, maintenant, dit-elle doucement. Enfin… quand toute cette histoire sera terminée.   
\- Je suis là, fit Bosco en serrant sa main.  
\- Hmm ?   
\- Je veux dire… Si t’as besoin de quoi que ce soit… je serai là.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je te laisserai pas tomber. »

Faith lui sourit et serra sa main un peu plus fort en retour. Elle savait qu’elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Il était son meilleur ami, son partenaire, et il s’était montré bien plus fiable que son époux lorsqu’elle avait eu besoin de soutien, à de nombreuses reprises. Il était loin d’être parfait et il faisait des erreurs, mais elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ça n’était pas quelque chose qu’ils remettraient en doute l’un ou l’autre. Et la réciproque était tout aussi valable, évidemment.

*

Quand l’infirmière entra en fin de matinée pour changer les pansements de Faith, Bosco lui lâcha la main et se leva pour aller se poster à la fenêtre, lui laissant ainsi un peu d’intimité lorsqu’elle serait découverte. L’infirmière ne prêta même pas attention à lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant que l’équipe médicale avait abandonné l’idée de se battre pour le faire sortir, avec l’un comme avec l’autre d’ailleurs. C’était quelque chose de presque naturel, pour tous les deux. Cela faisait au moins une dizaine d’années maintenant qu’ils avaient l’habitude de se changer en même temps et dans la même pièce, avant et après le boulot. Ils n’étaient plus à ça près. 

Avant de sortir l’infirmière annonça à Faith qu’on lui apporterait bientôt son plateau repas. Quand elle fut sortie la policière grimaça. Elle n’en pouvait plus de la nourriture de l’hôpital.

« Je tuerais pour un burger et des frites à l’arrache dans la voiture de patrouille, geignit-elle.  
\- Pour la voiture de patrouille ça risque d’être compliqué, fit remarquer Bosco avec un sourire en coin, mais je verrai ce que je peux faire pour le burger.  
\- Si tu fais ça Bosco, je te jure que je t’embrasse ! »

Bosco se mit à rire devant la réaction exagérée de sa partenaire. Cependant il pouvait comprendre. Cela faisait des mois qu’elle n’avait pas eu droit à un repas digne de ce nom. Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour être en bonne santé, mais ce n’était pas vraiment ce qu’ils considéraient l’un comme l’autre comme une bonne bouffe. Lui-même serait prêt à tuer si on le privait de bacon pendant trop longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Le jour où Faith fut autorisée à enfin quitter l’hôpital était teinté d’émotions contradictoires. C’était à la fois une délivrance pour la policière qui en avait marre d’être clouée au lit – même si techniquement elle avait le droit de quitter sa chambre pour se balader dans l’hôpital depuis quelques temps déjà – mais également une source d’appréhension. 

Tant qu’elle était à l’hôpital les choses étaient plutôt simples : elle devait se reposer en attendant le feu vert des médecins. Elle ne pouvait littéralement rien faire d’autre. Elle ne pouvait même pas se projeter puisque de toute façon son retour au commissariat ne se ferait que sous une tonne de conditions qui ne seraient posées qu’au moment de sa sortie. 

Maintenant qu’elle y était, elle allait devoir enchaîner tout un tas de rendez-vous médicaux et administratifs qui ne l’enchantaient guère. Et il lui faudrait également contacter son avocat concernant les papiers du divorce qu’elle n’avait toujours pas signé. Fred pouvait bien râler autant qu’il voulait, elle ne signerait rien sans avoir fait lire la liasse de documents à son avocat avant. Il la lui avait déjà faite à l’envers, elle ne comptait pas le laisser recommencer. Mais pour le moment elle évitait de trop y penser. L’idée même que son mariage était terminé la rendait malade. Bosco avait raison sur ce point : après tous les efforts qu’elle avait fournis pour eux, pour leur famille, ce n’était pas juste.

« A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda doucement Bosco avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.  
\- Rien, répondit-elle rapidement et il n’insista pas. Puis elle reprit finalement : A Fred.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- Signer les papiers, qu’est-ce que je peux faire d’autres ? »

Faith soupira et posa son coude sur le rebord de la portière avant de se prendre la tête dans la main. 

« Tout ce que je peux faire à ce stade c’est vérifier que tout soit clair sur le papier et qu’il n’essaie pas de prendre l’avantage sur moi.  
\- Les enfants ? crut-il comprendre.  
\- Surtout ça, oui.  
\- Il t’a dit quelque chose à ce propos ?  
\- Il m’a vaguement laissé entendre qu’il comptait demander la garde.  
\- Exclusive ?! s’indigna-t-il. Quand Faith hocha la tête, il continua : Il est sérieux ?!  
\- J’ai bien peur que oui. »

Bosco jura en donnant un coup sur son volant et Faith ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un sourire triste. Elle aussi aurait dû être indignée. En réalité elle était surtout abattue. Elle aurait dû le sentir. Une femme est censée remarquer ce genre de choses, non ? Et surtout depuis tout ce temps. Sans doute Fred n’avait-il pas tort sur un point, sans doute travaillait-elle bien trop pour pouvoir être suffisamment présente pour sa famille. Et dans ce cas, ne serait-ce pas mieux pour Emily et Charlie s’il obtenait la garde ?

« Il n’a pas le droit de te prendre tes enfants ! protesta Bosco comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées.  
\- Ce sera au juge d’en décider, répondit Faith.  
\- Avec tout ce qu’il a causé comme problèmes ?  
\- C’est du passé, Bosco.  
\- Tu vas me dire que tu lui as pardonné ?  
\- Là n’est pas la question. C’est un fait, une réalité. »

Fred n’était peut-être plus abstinent, mais il ne buvait plus autant qu’avant et se montrait responsable avec les enfants. Elle n’était donc pas certaine que l’argument de son alcoolisme passé soit suffisamment fort pour contrebalancer celui de son absence à elle du fait de ses horaires décalés. Et que dire des événements de ces dernières années ? D’abord elle se fait tirer dessus et finit paralysée, et maintenant voilà qu’elle se retrouve au milieu d’une fusillade et survit de justesse pour finir dans le coma. N’importe quel juge ayant l’intérêt des enfants comme seul objectif verra l’évidence d’emblée. Même elle, si on lui demandait de se baser uniquement sur les faits, n’aurait d’autres choix que d’aller en ce sens. 

Faith soupira et Bosco décida de ne pas insister. C’était un sujet particulière sensible et il n’avait pas envie de la blesser en tenant des propos inappropriés dans sa position. Il s’agissait de sa famille et, aussi impliqué était-il dans la vie de Faith et ses intérêts, il n’avait pas son mot à dire. C’était comme ça, c’étaient les règles du jeu et il en avait conscience. Le reste du trajet se fit donc en silence.

*

Bosco gara la Mustang au pied de l’immeuble de Faith et coupa le moteur. Il descendit de voiture et alla chercher le sang de sa partenaire dans le coffre avant de s’approcher du côté passager dans l’éventualité où elle aurait besoin d’aide. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et se dirigea vers l’entrée du bâtiment où il ne tarda pas à la retrouver après avoir verrouillé son véhicule.

Dans l’ascenseur, Bosco perçut l’agitation de Faith mais s’abstint de tout commentaire. Il pouvait comprendre son appréhension. Fred et les enfants seraient-ils là pour l’accueillir, dans ces circonstances ? Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, elle avait de quoi être tendue.

La réponse à cette interrogation traînante ne tarda pas dès lors que Faith ouvrit la porte de l’appartement. Le noir complet les accueillis. Faith fit claquer l’interrupteur et le couloir s’éclaira jusqu’au salon. Pas un mouvement, pas un bruit de plus. L’appartement était vide de toute présence. Fred n’avait pas donc perdu de temps et était parti s’installer avec son amante, emmenant avec lui les enfants.

Faith passa la porte et referma après Bosco, sans un mot. Elle s’y attendait, pourtant, mais elle avait du mal à l’accepter. Elle passa de nouveau devant lui, la gorge nouée, luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Ce n’était pas l’absence de Fred qui l’accablait, même si ça la renvoyait indirectement à sa trahison, mais celle de ses enfants. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait tenir dans ces circonstances sans Emily et Charlie pour lui mettre du baume au cœur au quotidien.

« Faith…  
\- Ne dis rien, l’interrompit-elle. C’est inutile… »

Bosco hocha la tête en silence et pénétra à sa suite dans l’appartement. Un silence inhabituel régnait ici et cela donnait une atmosphère étrange à cet endroit qu’il avait toujours connu plein de vie. Ça n’avait pas toujours été des moments heureux, bien au contraire, mais c’était chez eux. C’était chaleureux. Faith frissonna à ses côtés et il sut qu’elle pensait à la même chose que lui.

« Tu veux que je reste un peu ? proposa-t-il en la regardant. »

Faith ne répondit pas tout de suite, en proie à un conflit intérieur. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était ni ce qu’elle voulait. Rester seule dans cet appartement devenu morose ne l’enchantait guère, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas prendre plus de temps à Bosco qui avait déjà tant fait pour elle jusqu’à présent. Et puis Rose avait besoin de lui, elle aussi. 

« Ça ira, je vais m’en sortir, lui dit-elle en forçant un sourire. Merci.  
\- Je sais que t’en es capable, Faith… soupira-t-il doucement en s’approchant d’elle. Je te propose juste d’être là pour te tenir compagnie, comme un ami.  
\- Rentre chez toi, Bosco. Tu l’as bien mérité. »

Bosco voulut répliquer mais s’abstint. Faith venait de le congédier sans détour et, même s’il savait que ses paroles reflétaient tout le contraire de ce qu’il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, il devait le respecter. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer. Pas ce soir en tout cas. Après tout ce qu’elle avait vécu, après tous les changements qu’elle s’était vus imposés en quelques mois, il était normal qu’elle ait besoin d’un peu de temps pour digérer. 

« Appelle-moi s’il y a quoi que ce soit, d’accord ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Peu importe l’heure, insista-t-il alors qu’elle le reconduisait à la porte.  
\- Bosco…  
\- Je suis sérieux, Faith.  
\- Je sais, et je te remercie. »

Faith ouvrit la porte et soupira et lui fit face.

« Ce n’est pas contre toi, Bos’… commença-t-elle. J’ai juste...  
\- Besoin de temps, compléta-t-il avant de hocher la tête avec un sourire rassurant.  
\- Merci. »

La surprenant, Bosco fit le pas qui les séparait encore et la pris dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Il n’avait jamais été du genre particulièrement tactile avec elle, du moins pas dans les marques d’affection. Elle accepta cependant l’étreinte bien volontiers et y trouva plus de réconfort encore qu’elle ne s’y était attendue, si bien que ce fut lui qui s’écarta le premier.

« Je passerai demain voir si tu n’as besoin de rien, l’informa-t-il.  
\- Bosco, ne te sens pas obligé…  
\- C’est pas le cas. »

Faith hocha brièvement avant de baisser la tête. 

« Comme tu veux.  
\- Repose-toi, d’accord ? »

De nouveau, elle hocha la tête. Elle n’était pas certaine de pouvoir réellement se reposer – elle avait l’impression de ne faire que ça depuis son réveil à l’hôpital – mais ce n’était pas le genre de choses qu’elle allait lui dire. De toute façon, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c’était une recommandation inutile. Faith n’avait qu’une hâte : reprendre sa vie en main et retourner à la routine du boulot. 

Elle referma la porte lorsque Bosco eut tourné les talons. Et resta adossée contre pendant quelques secondes. Le silence lui fit l’effet d’un bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Non, elle ne pourrait décidément pas rester à rien faire dans ces conditions.

Se ressaisissant, Faith ramassa le sac que Bosco avait déposé sur le fauteuil et lança une lessive de ses affaires de l’hôpital, puis rangea le contenu de sa trousse de toilette. Elle se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre pour changer les draps du lit, ignorant volontairement toute pensée relative à Fred et à la fin de leur mariage. Elle enchaîna en se rendant dans la chambre des enfants pour faire la même chose avec les lits d’Emily et de Charlie. Ainsi elle pourrait lancer une seconde lessive sitôt la première terminée. Après quoi elle se lança dans le nettoyage de toute la maison. S’activer pour ne pas penser, tel était le maître-mot de cette fin de journée. 

Pourtant le corps de Faith décida de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et se rappela à elle de la façon la plus pernicieuse qui soit. Rapidement elle se retrouva essoufflée par les efforts répétés, puis ses citatrices se mirent à la tirailler douloureusement. Si en surface elles semblaient en bonne voie de guérison, plus en profondeur la chair avait besoin de davantage de temps. Elle dut alors s’asseoir un instant, admettant bien malgré elle sa défaite. Faith se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d’essuyer les quelques larmes de rage qui osaient s’échapper de ses yeux.

« Bon sang… pesta-t-elle d’une voix étouffée par les larmes. »

A cet instant précisément elle était soulagée d’avoir poussé Bosco dehors. Il l’avait suffisamment vu dans une mauvaise posture par le passé, et c’était bien assez comme ça. Il avait beau être son meilleur ami et avoir traversé tant de choses à ses côtés, sans pudeur et sans tabou, sa fierté n’aurait pas supporté en ce moment une humiliation de plus. 

Où était la femme forte qu’elle avait toujours été ? Celle qui encaisse sans broncher ce que la vie met sur son chemin. Celle qui se relève toujours après la chute, aussi rude soit-elle. Celle qui fait baisser le regard des gens qui osent la prendre de haut. Aujourd’hui elle se sentait faible. Diminuée. Elle se sentait pitoyable. 

Elle avait besoin de savoir que les autres voyaient encore cette femme-là en elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors qu’elle ne s’était jamais inquiétée du regard des autres avant ça ? Sans doute parce qu’elle n’y croyait plus elle-même. La vérité c’était qu’elle avait peur d’admettre qu’elle ne serait plus jamais cette femme-là. Qu’elle ne serait plus jamais en mesure de reprendre sa vie comme avant. Qu’elle ne serait plus jamais capable de reprendre son boulot. Et si elle n’était plus Faith Yokas, la flic aux états de services impeccables, alors qui était-elle ? 

C’était là une question pour laquelle elle n’était pas certaine de vouloir découvrir la réponse. Trop d’incertitudes. Trop de déceptions potentielles. Elle n’était pas encore prête pour ça. Pas alors que toute sa vie était en train de s’effondrer autour d’elle.

Lorsqu’elle s’était retrouvée paralysée, la peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir remarcher ni retourner patrouiller dans les rues l’avait prise au ventre. Cependant Fred, même si cette hypothèse l’aurait bien arrangé, avait été là pour la soutenir et l’aider dans sa convalescence. Aujourd’hui elle se retrouvait toute seule. 

Elle n’était plus une épouse dans les faits, même s’il n’y avait encore rien de juridiquement officiel. Elle était encore une mère, mais pour combien de temps ? Si elle perdait tout cela et qu’elle perdait son boulot en plus, que lui resterait-il ? 

Non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de raisonner ainsi. Elle avait surmonté sa paralysie. Elle avait surmonté tous les coups durs que la vie lui avait mis sur son chemin. Elle n’allait pas abandonner maintenant, pas vrai ? Elle ne le pouvait pas. 

_J’attends plus que ça de la vie._

Cette phrase qu’elle avait prononcé tellement d’années auparavant, dans cette même chambre, vint faire écho dans son esprit. La situation était bien différente à l’époque, mais cette vérité-là était toujours d’actualité. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Elle était bien plus forte que ça.

*

Le lendemain de la sortie d’hôpital de Faith, Bosco fut réveillé de bonne heure par des coups frappés à la porte. Il quitta le confort de son lit pour aller ouvrir, non sans pester dans sa barbe après quiconque avait osé le tirer de son sommeil.

La veille au soir il était resté éveillé assez tard, discutant une bonne partie de la nuit avec sa mère, chez qui il s’était rendu après avoir quitté l’appartement de Fait, et ce jusqu’à ce que la vieille dame ne commence à piquer du nez. Il lui avait alors souhaité bonne nuit et était rentré chez lui. Pourtant il n’avait pas plus été en mesure de trouver le sommeil, l’esprit trop préoccupé. Comme il le lui avait dit, il se faisait du soucis pour Faith. Il avait peur que ce qui s’était passé à l’hôpital soit le drame de trop et qu’elle n’arrive pas à remonter la pente cette fois-ci. Il pourrait faire tous les efforts du monde, si elle s’entêtait à le tenir à distance il n’y aurait pas grand-chose qu’il pourrait faire de plus pour elle. 

Bosco passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et ouvrit la porte, près à râler sur l’intrus. Seulement, il ne s’attendait pas à se trouver face à sa partenaire de si bon matin.

« Faith… ?  
\- J’ai besoin de ton aide, annonça-t-elle d’entrée de jeu, sans attendre son invitation pour pénétrer dans l’appartement de son partenaire. »

Bosco referma la porte derrière elle et se frotta le visage d’une main pour en chasser le sommeil. Il n’avait pas encore toute sa tête à l’endroit et voir débarquer Faith si tôt et de cette façon le laissait quelque peu confus.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Je vais te faire du café, déclara-t-elle d’un ton plus doux devant son air encore endormi. »

Faith le planta là et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Il avait du mal à la reconnaître ce matin, elle n’avait plus rien à voir avec la personne qu’il avait laissé hier soir. Exception faite de son état physique. Elle était encore un peu pâle et avait toujours des cernes bien marqués sous les yeux. Cependant il savait que ça n’irait qu’en s’améliorant maintenant qu’elle avait retrouvé son appartement et son propre lit. Elle ne pourrait que mieux dormir. Du moins il l’espérait. 

« Faith, parle-moi, lui demanda-t-il lorsqu’elle lui tendit une tasse pleine.  
\- J’en ai marre de n’être plus que l’ombre de moi-même, Bosco. Je n’ai plus la moindre force et ce n’est pas comme ça que je pourrai reprendre le boulot, pas plus que mon rythme habituel.  
\- Tu dois te donner du temps, Faith.  
\- Je sais, ça ! protesta-t-elle. Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre plus posément : Je sais que ça va prendre du temps mais je ne retrouverai pas ma condition physique en restant vautrée dans le canapé. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ?  
\- J’ai besoin que tu m’aides à reprendre le rythme, Bos’. Parce que je n’y arriverais jamais toute seule. »

Faith l’implorait littéralement du regard et, d’une certaine façon, ça le fit sourire. Le simple fait qu’elle vienne d’elle-même lui demander de l’aide c’était bien plus que tout ce qu’il aurait pu espérer. 

« Tu veux bien ? insista-t-elle devant son mutisme.  
\- A une condition.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- On fera ça selon mes termes à moi, lui fit-il savoir. Si je décide qu’on en a assez fait, ça ne sert à rien de protester. Je me fous de savoir que tu te sens assez bien pour aller plus loin, si je dis stop, c’est stop. Compris ? »

Faith le dévisagea un instant avec sérieux, et souffla par le nez sa frustration. Il était persuadé qu’elle se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel. Malgré tout, elle acquiesça. 

Il n’était pas dupe cependant, il savait qu’elle protesterait à chaque fois qu’il n’irait pas dans son sens. Grand bien lui fasse, il ne se laisserait pas intimider. Faith venait indirectement de lui confier la responsabilité de sa santé, il n’allait pas jouer avec le feu. Cela prendra le temps que ça prendra mais il ne comptait pas prendre le moindre risque. 

« Alors c’est entendu, déclara-t-il finalement.  
\- On commence quand ?  
\- Maintenant, avec un bon petit déjeuner.  
\- Sérieusement ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.  
\- Tu veux reprendre des forces, oui ou non ? la gronda-t-il et elle hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce. Alors ça commence par une alimentation correcte. »

Faith leva les yeux au ciel pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Certes il n’était pas le type le plus healthy du monde, il n’avait pas honte de le reconnaître, mais il savait qu’il n’y avait rien de mieux qu’un bon repas pour garder la forme. De plus Faith avait perdu énormément de poids lors de son séjour à l’hôpital, ça n’avait donc rien d’étonnant qu’elle soit à cours d’énergie en moins de deux.

Bosco avala une gorgée de café avant de poser son mug sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine. Il fouilla ensuite dans les placards et le frigo pour y prendre tout le nécessaire pour préparer un petit déjeuner complet. Bacon, omelette, toast et toute la panoplie. Il n’était pas un grand chef, mais ça ferait largement l’affaire. 

Faith vint s’adosser au plan de travail à ses côtés après s’être servie à son tour une tasse de café, et le regarda s’activer devant sa cuisinière. Un silence confortable s’installa entre eux et il surprit même Faith à fermer les yeux un instant. Elle paraissait sereine. C’était une bonne chose, songea Bosco. Si elle parvenait à garder le moral, son rétablissement n’en serait que plus rapide, il en était persuadé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Plusieurs semaines s’étaient encore écoulées depuis que Faith avait pu quitter l’hôpital, après un séjour qui lui avait paru durer une éternité. Cependant elle s’estimait heureuse : elle était en vie et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ça aurait pu être pire. Pourtant certains jours il lui arrivait de perdre ce recul, de ne voir que la fatigue et les interdits qui lui pesaient encore. Certains jours où son corps la trahissait, lui rappelant des limites qu’elle repoussait un peu trop, un peu trop souvent. 

Et puis il y avait ces moments où le passé la rattrapait. Dans son sommeil, la plupart du temps, mais parfois alors qu’elle était bien éveillée. Un bruit, une odeur, ou même juste une impression… et la voilà qui se retrouvait dans cette salle d’attente de l’hôpital. Elle revoyait tout, comme un film. Ou plutôt comme si elle se trouvait là, conscience éthérée dans un coin de la pièce. La scène se déroulait au ralenti, les mouvements rendant l’image floue, et les sons étaient étouffés. Comme si elle s’était trouvée sous l’eau, prisonnière d’une bulle oppressante. Elle avait beau hurler, encore et encore, mais personne ne l’entendait. 

Elle se voyait discuter avec Bosco et les autres, tandis que les tireurs arrivaient dans le couloir. Elle se voyait réagir avec une demi-seconde de retard, alors que l’information cheminait dans son esprit, et interpeler les autres avec une expression confuse sur le visage. Elle voyait Bosco se jeter sur elle, sans la moindre hésitation mais avec une demi-seconde de retard. 

Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Pas même l’impact des balles. Comme si son cerveau refusait de se rappeler. C’était peut-être mieux ainsi, finalement. A la place le noir. Juste du son et une sensation désagréable dans la poitrine. L’impression de ne plus savoir respirer. Elle était en train de se noyer dans sa peur. Littéralement. Parfois il lui fallait plusieurs minutes avant de se sortir de là. Avant d’être capable de remonter à la surface et remettre un pied dans la réalité. 

Ça lui était arrivée fois alors qu’elle était en présence de Bosco. Le pauvre en gardait encore des bleus sur les avant-bras, là où elle s’était accrochée à lui avec tant de force.

*

Bosco avait finalement accepté de laisser Faith remettre les pieds au stand de tir. Elle n’avait jamais été le genre à passer son temps là-bas, contrairement à lui, et son insistance à vouloir y retourner tenait surtout de son impatience à reprendre du service. A force elle connaissait la procédure : elle n’aurait d’autre choix que de passer le test de requalification avant de pouvoir retourner patrouiller dans les rues de New York. 

Faith s’était donc équipée avec un enthousiasme inhabituel tandis que Bosco installait les cibles.

« On va commencer doucement, sur une cible immobile. Ça te va ?  
\- C’est toi le patron ! »

Bosco leva les yeux au ciel avant de se reculer, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il devait bien reconnaître qu’il préférait voir sa partenaire ainsi, énergique et lumineuse. Faith prit place dans le box, équipa ses lunettes de sécurité et son casque anti-bruit. Elle ramassa ensuite son arme sur le plateau, prit le temps de le soupeser. Un poids familier dans sa main. Elle n’avait pas le même rapport aux armes à feu que Bosco, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’y trouver une forme de réconfort. C’était la normalité qui reprenait ses droits. 

Faith inséra le chargeur de munition dans le magasin de son Glock, fit glisser une balle dans la chambre d’un geste mécanique et fit rouler ses épaules pour se relaxer. Elle respira profondément. La main de Bosco sur son épaule attira son attention et elle décala légèrement son casque.

« T’es prête ? lui demanda-t-il à l’oreille.   
\- Oui.  
\- Détends-toi, c’est pas un examen.  
\- Je sais.  
\- C’est comme le vélo, c’est toujours en toi, d’accord ?  
\- On va bien voir, répondit-elle, ne partageant pas l’assurance de son partenaire.  
\- J’ai confiance en toi. »

Pas de pression, hein ? songea Faith alors que Bosco lui tapota doucement l’épaule avant de se reculer de nouveau. Elle réajusta son casque et sa posture. _C’est comme le vélo_ , se répéta-t-elle mentalement alors que la première cible se mettait en place au loin. Une nouvelle inspiration et elle leva son arme et visa. 

Une balle. Deux balles. Trois balles. Un flash noir devant son champ de vision. Faith cligna des yeux un instant et se concentra de nouveau. Bang. Bang. Cette fois-ci le flash s’accompagna d’une peur panique qui enfla d’un coup dans sa poitrine. Faith abaissa son arme, réflexe de sécurité, et s’ébroua. 

Derrière elle, Bosco fronça les sourcils, notant que quelque chose n’allait pas sans pour autant pouvoir mettre le doigts dessus. Faith avait-elle déjà mal aux bras ? Est-ce qu’une de ses cicatrices était douloureuse ? Puisqu’elle ne semblait pas faire signe de reculer, il la laissa tranquille. Il valait mieux ne pas l’interrompre et la faire sursauter tandis qu’elle avait un flingue dans la main.

Faith déglutit et s’efforça de respirer correctement malgré le poids dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait la transpiration glisser à grosses gouttes sous ses vêtements et ses mains tremblaient. De sa main libre Faith serra puis desserra le poing avant de raffermir sa prise à deux mains sur la crosse de son arme. Elle pouvait le faire. 

Ajuster la position. Ressentir le poids de l’arme au creux de sa paume. Lever le bras et viser loin devant. Que des gestes mécaniques qui lui venaient de l’académie. Elle devait faire confiance à son corps puisque son esprit semblait avoir lâché prise. Fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément. Bloquer le souffle puis presser la détente. Rien de plus simple.

Pourtant lorsque la balle claqua, propulsée hors du canon, quelque chose explosa dans son cerveau.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et pendant quelques instants elle eut la sensation de tomber dans le vide. Une éternité, pourtant tout juste une fraction de seconde. Quand elle osa ouvrir les yeux, ce fut pour voir l’enfer se déchaîner sur terre, une fois encore. La baie vitrée qui explose, les hurlements, le sifflement des balles qui les effleurent avant de claquer contre le mur, l’odeur épaisse de poudre dans l’air. 

Faith eu le souffle coupé, un peu plus à chaque impact de balle dans son corps. Elle ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur, sinon celle dans sa poitrine alors que ses poumons luttaient pour se remplir d’un air qui ne semblait pas exister dans cet endroit. 

Tout se passa en un éclair. L’instant d’avant Faith était en train de tirer sur sa cible, le suivant, à peine le temps pour Bosco de cligner des yeux, et il retrouvait sa partenaire prostrée dans un coin de son box, reculée le plus loin possible dans l’angle et dans l’ombre. Mains sur les oreilles, l’arme lâchée au hasard parterre – ils avaient eu de la chance que dans sa chute l’arme n’ait pas fait feu d’elle-même – et sur le visage une expression de terreur absolue. Bosco eut un léger mouvement de recul face à ce visage d’ordinaire si paisible et si confiant. 

« Faith ? l’appela-t-il avec hésitation. »

Bosco s’accroupit et resta un instant immobile, pour ne pas la brusquer. Mais Faith ne semblait pas l’entendre de là où elle était. Et Dieu seul savait dans quel monde d’horreurs elle se trouvait actuellement. 

« Faith, parle-moi, insista-t-il. »

Il s’approcha légèrement, restant approximativement à distance de bras pour ne pas l’oppresser davantage. Sur ses traits déformés par des images qu’elle seule semblait voir, les larmes et la sueur se mêlaient sans honte. Prudemment il tendit le bras vers elle, posa une main sur son genou. Elle sursauta légèrement – ou peut-être l’avait-il seulement imaginé au milieu des tremblements de son corps – mais ne réagit pas davantage. Son regard était posé sur Bosco mais il était évident qu’elle regardait à travers lui sans le voir. Il devait la tirer de là. Peu importe où « là » se trouvait. 

Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle et attrapa délicatement sa main droite, l’écartant de son visage. Elle ne le frappa pas, mais ne sembla pas présente dans leur réalité pour autant.

« Faith, regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il doucement. »

Il posa une main sur son genou et la força avec douceur mais fermeté à étendre sa jambe. Plus elle serait fermée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, et plus il lui serait difficile de l’atteindre, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. 

Ce contact sembla débloquer quelque chose en elle et son regard changea. Il n’était plus fixé sur le néant mais retrouvait leur réalité, incapable cependant de se focaliser encore sur quoi que ce soit. Faith prit une soudaine inspiration très profonde mais très courte, presque comme un hoquet de stupeur, et sa main libre se porta à son cou. 

De cet enfer, Faith retomba soudainement dans le silence, projetée brusquement dans ce qui semblait être la réalité. Elle n’en était même pas certaine. Tout allait trop vite. Ses pensées. Son corps qui ne lui appartenait plus. Un silence trop bruyant et des lumières trop sombres. Et cet oxygène qui ne cessait de manquer. Elle avait beau inspirer et expirer, rien n’y faisait. Son corps était si lourd, et sa tête pourtant si légère. Les images devant ses yeux si floues et si instables. Une pensée fugace se fixa juste assez longtemps dans son esprit pour être retenue : d’ici peu elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Ce n’était peut-être pas plus mal.

« Faith, regarde-moi ! »

La voix familière de Bosco perça le voile qui lui embrumait l’esprit. Il était là quelque part, à portée. Faith tenta de crier son nom, en vain. Un murmure lui aurait suffi, mais même cela elle n’en était pas capable. C’était trop d’efforts pour un corps qu’elle ne maîtrisait plus. 

« Ecoute ma voix, Faith, je suis là. »

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu’elle l’entendait. Le supplier de ne pas s’arrêter, de continuer de parler le temps qu’elle parvienne à lutter contre l’inertie. Et puis soudain la chaleur sur son visage. Les mains de Bosco. Comme pouvait-elle avoir si froid sous ses doigts alors que tout son corps étouffait ? Faith ferma les yeux un instant, sans même prendre la mesure de ce geste conscient qu’elle venait de faire.

« Je te tiens, Faith. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et parvint enfin à voir Bosco entre ses larmes. Alors elle se jeta en avant, dans un élan qui n’existait encore que dans son esprit, et posa les mains sur ses bras, se raccrochant à lui de toutes ses maigres forces. Bosco colla leur front l’un contre l’autre et caressa ses joues de ses pouces.

« Il faut que tu respires, lui dit-il doucement.  
\- Peux… pas… parvint-elle à souffler. »

Bosco continua alors de lui parler avec douceur. Des mots chaleureux et rassurants qui la ramenèrent pas à pas à la maison. L’oxygène retrouva son chemin jusque dans ses poumons et la réalité se stabilisa autour d’elle. Peu à peu son souffle se fit plus lent et plus profond. 

Même si elle avait la tête qui tournait toujours encore un peu, elle était de retour. Le béton froid sous ses fesses était réel et dur. La voix de Bosco n’était pas qu’un songe. Et son corps contre le sien était une présence tangible et rassurante.

« Tout va bien, murmura une dernière fois Bosco.  
\- Tout va bien… répéta-t-elle faiblement. »

Une fois assuré qu’elle allait mieux, Bosco vint s’assoir à ses côtés, contre la paroi du box. Faith prit sa main dans la sienne et il la laissa faire sans rien dire. Il ne jugea pas son besoin de proximité après ce qu’elle venait de vivre. Elle était là, vulnérable, dans une posture qui ne lui était pas familière. Si elle avait besoin de ça, besoin de lui pour se reconstruire, alors il serait là. C’était le moins qu’il puisse faire après tout ce qu’elle avait déjà donné pour lui dans ses propres moments de détresse. 

Faith de son côté n’en menait pas large. Chaque fois qu’elle retournait là-bas, dans cette illusion d’hôpital située dans les profondeurs de son esprit, elle mourrait une fois de plus. Sauf qu’il n’y avait là-bas personne pour faire battre son cœur. Personne pour la ramener à la vie. Quand le noir total lui tombait dessus, il n’y avait plus rien. Juste elle et ses fantômes.

Elle détestait cette sensation de ne plus s’appartenir. De ne plus être en sécurité dans son propre corps. Faith tenta d’expliquer cela à Bosco, mais les mots manquèrent. Ce n’était pas tant une question de quantité, non, plutôt de sens. Elle essaya tout de même, avec des mots maladroits, et trébuchant maintes fois pour former des phrases complètes. Elle soupira beaucoup, aussi. Bosco lui posait parfois des questions auxquelles elle n’avait elle-même pas de réponses. 

Dans ces circonstances, elle ne pouvait pas tellement lui en vouloir de ne pas comprendre. Ce n’était pas sa faute – pas plus que ce n’était sa faute à elle, d’ailleurs – les choses étaient juste ainsi. Parfois il n’y avait simplement pas de mots pour exprimer ce que l’on ressent. Ce genre de choses que l’on ne devrait même pas avoir à ressentir dans une vie. Mais voilà, c’était leur réalité. On les mettait en garde dès l’académie, pourtant, mais rien ne pouvait préparer à faire face à la réalité. Cette réalité-là. Brute. Violente. Sans pitié. 

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller le voir, ce psy, suggéra soudain Bosco après un moment de silence.   
\- Et puis quoi encore ?  
\- Tu sais, je veux vraiment t’aider. Mais ça… ça, c’est pas mon domaine. »

Bosco n’avait pas besoin d’ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle comprenait ce qu’il voulait dire. Mais que ce soit lui où un foutu médecin, elle ne croyait pas qu’il y ait de mots magiques pour lui retirer toutes ces images de la tête.

Il n’était d’ailleurs pas le premier à lui suggérer cette idée. Swersky lui avait notamment fait comprendre que cela lui était fort recommandé si elle voulait reprendre un jour du service. Mais pour l’instant elle n’était pas prête à l’entendre. Elle n’était de toute façon physiquement pas encore en état de retourner travailler, alors elle avait le temps de voir venir. D’ici là elle aurait peut-être retrouvé toute sa tête.

C’est pourquoi elle ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer. Elle se mura dans un silence borné devant lequel Bosco se contenta de soupirer doucement. Il glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et l’attira contre lui avant de poser son menton sur le haut de sa tête. 

« C’était trop tôt, pas vrai… ? murmura-t-elle au bout d’un moment. Tu avais raison…  
\- Ça fait rien, Faith.  
\- J’aurais dû t’écouter.  
\- C’est pas vraiment dans nos habitudes, ça, pas vrai ? plaisanta-t-il tendrement. »

Elle sourit faiblement et posa la tête sur son épaule. Bosco s’était pourtant longtemps montré réticent à la laisser revenir ici. Elle n’avait pas compris alors qu’il cherchait juste à la protéger. Comme s’il savait mieux qu’elle ses blessures et ses failles. Elle le lui avait reproché au début et à présent elle se sentait stupide. Déjà à l’époque elle avait tout nié. Les crises, les flashs… Cette incapacité à démêler l’illusion de la réalité.

Elle avait surmonté ça à l’époque, mais serait-elle en mesure de recommencer ? Tout avait changé, à présent, et elle devait mener tellement de combat de front qu’elle n’était pas certaine de s’en sortir. 

Parce qu’il n’y avait pas seulement sa convalescence, mais également le divorce. Fred réclamait effectivement la garde exclusive et ne comptait pas se montrer tendre envers elle lorsqu’ils se feraient face au tribunal. Une bataille sans pitié l’attendait, pour l’avenir de ses enfants. Elle n’était même pas certaine qu’il faille seulement se battre. Comment allaient-ils vivre ça, eux ? Encore une fois ils allaient se retrouver le dommage collatéral de leur couple dysfonctionnel. Ce n’était pas juste. Voilà pourquoi elle n’était pas certaine de la bonne marche à suivre, en dépit des recommandations de son avocat. Oui, elle aimait ses enfants. Oui, elle avait désespérément besoin d’eux dans sa vie. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour s’entredéchirer une fois encore quand tant de dégâts pourraient être évités ?

« Et si je n’en suis plus capable ?  
\- De quoi ? Tirer ?  
\- Hmm… répondit-elle évasivement.   
\- Ça finira par passer.  
\- Et si ça passe pas ?  
\- Ça passera, insista Bosco. T’as juste besoin de temps. »

Ça passera, se répéta-t-elle pour elle-même. C’étaient de belles paroles que lui présentait Bosco, mais elle n’était pas certaine de vraiment y croire. Une telle douleur pourrait-elle vraiment passer un jour ? C’était difficile à imaginer. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, offrant à Bosco une non-réponse qui devrait bien suffire pour le moment. 

« Vous comptez rester assis là toute la journée ou vous comptez tirer un jour ? leur demanda le responsable du stand.  
\- Ça ira pour aujourd’hui, déclara Bosco à la fois pour l’homme et pour Faith. »

Il se releva et tendit la main à Faith qui la prit sans hésiter. Elle se remit à son tour sur ses jambes, encore un peu cotonneuses, et hocha doucement la tête pour lui faire savoir qu’elle allait bien et qu’elle était prête à partir. Il lui répondit de la même façon et ouvrit la marche. 

Cet incident ne fut pas rementionné, même plus tard. Bosco savait que de toute façon, connaissant Faith, elle aurait tout fait pour éviter le sujet ou l’aurait envoyé balader jusqu’au Kansas si ça lui était possible. C’était bien son style. 

La vérité c’était que Bosco refusait de la pousser trop au risque de la perdre. Il en avait été témoin par le passé, d’une manière générale Faith connaissait ses limites. Lorsqu’elle s’était fait tirer dessus par Cruz, à l’époque, elle avait su se rendre compte au moment de reprendre le travail qu’elle n’était pas prête. Elle avait voulu aller trop vite – mais ça il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, il aurait fait pareil, c’était dans leur nature à tous les deux quand il s’agissait de leur boulot – mais elle avait eu la clarté d’esprit de ne pas s’entêter. Il osait croire que ça serait pareil cette fois-ci, si la situation venait à se représenter. 

Il espérait également que Faith finirait par reconnaître qu’elle avait besoin de l’aide d’un professionnel, de la même façon qu’elle avait su reconnaître qu’elle avait besoin de lui. Ce n’était pas tout à fait la même chose, évidemment, mais c’était tout aussi important. Une étape supplémentaire dans sa guérison.

*

Bosco reconduisit Faith chez elle et ne lui laissa pas le choix : il entra avec elle et alla leur préparer une tisane. C’était encore le milieu de l’après-midi, mais les nerfs de Faith n’avaient pas besoin d’un excitant supplémentaire. La caféine serait donc pour une autre fois. 

« Je vais bien, Bosco… répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois depuis qu’ils avaient quitté le stand de tir.  
\- Je sais.   
\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’une baby-sitter.  
\- C’est pas pour ça que je suis là.  
\- Ah non ? Et c’est pour ça que tu m’as préparé une tisane et que tu rouspètes dès que je me lève du canapé ? »

Bosco s’installa à ses côtés et étendit ses jambes sur la table basse, tout à son aise.

« Les amis ça sert pas à ça, aussi ? A prendre soin les uns des autres ?  
\- Oui, maugréa-t-elle de mauvaise foi.  
\- En quoi c’est différent de quand je squatte chez toi après une soirée de patrouille, hein ? Vas-y, dis-moi, je t’écoute.  
\- Ça va, c’est bon… t’as gagné, soupira Faith en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Il se mit à rire et but une gorgée de tisane. Pour le restant de la journée, Bosco mit un point d’honneur à changer les idées de Faith. Il évita volontairement tous les sujets sensibles, notamment l’hôpital et ses enfants, et parvint même à la faire rire. 

A force de temps passé avec elle ces dernières semaines, il s’était rendu compte que, malgré son abattement, Faith était tout de même plus sereine lorsqu’elle passait du temps avec lui chez elle que ça avait pu être le cas du temps de Fred. Il n’y avait plus la crainte permanente d’un conflit à cause des humeurs de son mari. Ex-mari. Il retrouvait ce côté d’elle qu’il avait aperçu à l’académie, lorsqu’il leur arrivait de sortir prendre un verre. Avant que Fred ne se mette des films en tête concernant leur supposée liaison à tous les deux.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir non plus. Il se savait plutôt bel homme et à côté d’un tocard comme Fred il n’y avait pas photo. Bosco n’avait d’ailleurs jamais su ce qu’elle lui avait trouvé à l’époque, mais en vérité cela ne regardait qu’elle. Frédéric Yokas était un sacré veinard d’être tombé sur quelqu’un comme Faith, et cet abruti avait tout ruiné. Quel gâchis. 

« A quoi tu penses si sérieusement ? lui demanda Faith en le tirant de ses pensées.  
\- Crois-moi, tu veux pas savoir. »

Faith se tourna légèrement sur le canapé pour pouvoir le regarder, une expression curieuse sur le visage. Bosco soupira, pestant intérieurement. Il avait dit les mots exacts qu’il ne fallait pas dire. Maintenant elle n’allait plus le lâcher.

« Crache le morceau, Boscorelli, lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment.  
\- Je pensais à Fred.  
\- A Fred ? Pourquoi tu penses à lui ?  
\- Je me disais à quel point il avait gâché sa chance avec toi.  
\- Peu importe…  
\- Tu vois, tu ne voulais pas savoir.  
\- Ce n’est pas ça, Bos’. C’est juste… C’est comme ça, c’est tout. Ça devait sûrement arriver un jour où l’autre. »

Peut-être bien, songea-t-il alors. Mais ça n’en était pas plus juste pour Faith pour autant. Elle n’avait pas été la femme parfaite non plus – elle avait eu son lot de mensonges également – mais il n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un se démener autant et faire autant d’efforts qu’elle n’en avait fait pour Fred. Et voilà comment il le lui rendait. 

Jamais il n’aurait traité Faith de la sorte, à sa place. Il n’était peut-être pas le plus calé en relations sentimentales de longue durée, et il n’avait même jamais été marié, mais il ne lui viendrait jamais à l’esprit de tromper sa femme. De tromper qui que ce soit, d’ailleurs. Il ne concevait tout simplement pas ça. Que les sentiments changent et se tarissent était une chose, mais dans ces cas-là autant être honnête tout de suite et passer à autre chose, non ? Pourquoi s’entêter à mentir dans une relation qui n’apporte plus rien, tout en sachant que ça ne mène à rien sinon à faire souffrir tout le monde ? Il ne comprenait pas. 

Et Faith… bon sang, Faith était une perle dans ce monde ! Des comme elle, il n’en en avait pas cent. Ne s’en était-il vraiment pas rendu compte, cet idiot ? Ou alors il s’en moquait totalement ? Cette hypothèse, qui était la plus plausible aux yeux de Bosco, l’énerva encore plus. 

La main de Faith se posant sur sa cuisse le tira de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête pour la voir sourire tristement.

« Laisse tomber, il n’en vaut pas la peine, dit-elle doucement comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.  
\- Tu méritais mieux que ça, déclara-t-il. Mieux que lui. »

Elle ne répondit rien et se rapprocha de lui avant de poser la tête sur son épaule. 

« Au moins je t’ai toujours, toi…murmura-t-elle. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Pendant encore plusieurs semaines, Faith continua de mener le combat sur plusieurs front : sa famille, son travail, sa santé. 

Maintenant qu’elle était sortie de l’hôpital les affaires internes lui avaient mis le grappin dessus. Elle n’avait pas grand-chose à leur dire, en réalité. De tous les policiers présents ce jour-là elle était sûrement la plus inutile de tous. Elle avait été mise à terre quasiment dès le début. Evidemment il y avait tout ce que ses collègues lui avaient raconté, certaines choses qu’elle pouvait communiquer parce que tout le monde était au courant, et d’autre qu’elle garda pour elle. Donald Mann était mort, à présent, alors quelle importance ?

Personne ne lui avait dit comment, mais elle avait son opinion sur la question. Il n’avait ni confirmé ni infirmé son intuition, même après tout ce temps, mais elle était pratiquement certaine que son partenaire n’était pas étranger à la fin sanglante qu’avait connue l’arrestation de ce baron de la drogue. Ceci étant, elle ne chercha pas à le faire parler et respectait son choix. Un choix qui les protégeait tous les deux. Tous les quatre si elle comptait également Sully et le sergent Cruz qui se trouvaient alors sur place, du moins dans les papiers officiels. Si son hypothèse était correcte – et elle en était persuadée car elle-même aurait fait la même chose à sa place si elle avait cru Bosco mort dans cette fusillade – cela signifiait donc que les deux autres policiers avaient fait le choix de couvrir Bosco. Elle leur en était reconnaissante. 

Cependant elle sentait que les affaires internes avaient flairé l’entourloupe. Ils ne savaient pas exactement où, sinon ils auraient déjà sauté sur leur future victime comme des charognards, mais c’était la raison pour laquelle ils faisaient durer leurs interrogatoires dans le temps. Toujours de nouvelles excuses, toujours de nouvelles questions et toujours de nouveaux points à éclaircir. A chaque fois que Faith ressortait de là, elle en était mentalement épuisée. C’était comme si elle avait été enfermée en cage pendant des heures, et qu’elle était la suspecte principale dans une affaire de meurtre. Comme si elle n’avait pas plus important à gérer dans sa vie. Or, elle avait effectivement plus important à gérer dans sa vie. 

Les rendez-vous conjoints avec son avocat, celui de Fred et Fred lui-même se multipliaient parce qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à se mettre d’accord. Ça en devenait même ridicule, à tel point que Faith était sur le point de tout laisser tomber. De laisser à Fred l’opportunité de prendre tout ce qu’il voulait pourvu qu’ils en finissent au plus vite avec toute cette histoire. Mais c’était sans compter son avocat qui portait ses intérêts haut dans les siens. 

A chaque fois, elle avait l’impression que l’on refusait de l’entendre tant qu’elle n’allait pas dans le sens que l’on attendait d’elle. Et Faith en avait marre. Elle était fatiguée, lasse et frustrée. Elle souhaitait juste que tout rentre dans l’ordre une bonne fois pour toute. Retrouver un peu de sérénité. Le temps où elle larvait toute la journée dans son lit d’hôpital lui manquerait presque.

« J’aimerais juste qu’on m’écoute une fois de temps en temps, confessa Faith. Qu’on ne fasse pas juste semblant. »

Elle et Bosco s’étaient retrouvés pour manger un morceau en ville avant que ce dernier ne doive prendre son service. Elle sortait du cabinet de son avocat et avait eu besoin de retrouver son meilleur ami pour pouvoir exprimer toute la frustration qu’elle avait accumulé. 

« Tu peux me parler à moi, lui rappela Bosco la bouche pleine. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr, le rassura-t-elle. C’est juste…  
\- Pas suffisant ?  
\- Non… je suis désolée.  
\- T’excuse pas pour ça, c’est normal. Ça se saurait si j’étais fait pour ça, pas vrai ? »

Faith le gratifia d’un faible sourire pour cette piètre tentative de lui remonter le moral, reconnaissante pour tous les efforts qu’il faisait avec elle, surtout ces derniers temps. Depuis qu’ils patrouillaient ensemble elle avait pris l’habitude de lui raconter tous ses problèmes, mais ces derniers temps elle n’avait l’impression qu’il n’y avait que ça dans sa vie : toujours plus de problèmes. Et elle craignait que cela commence à lui peser aussi. Elle se sentait coupable.

« C’est pas contre toi, et en plus tu as déjà fait énormément pour moi.  
\- Je vais me répéter et tu vas sûrement m’en vouloir, mais…  
\- Tu penses que je devrais voir quelqu’un, c’est ça ? »

Bosco haussa une épaule comme pour confirmer. Il savait qu’il se rendait en terrain miné, alors il prit garde à bien choisir ses mots avant de répondre.

« Peut-être que c’est justement ce qu’il te faut. Quelqu’un dont c’est le boulot de t’écouter.  
\- Je ne sais pas…  
\- Je peux pas te forcer, mais…  
\- Ça t’a vraiment aidé, toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.   
\- J’étais pas super emballé par l’idée, tu t’en rappelles sûrement, mais ouais. Ouais, ça m’a aidé. »

Faith soupira, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle n’avait aucune envie de se faire décortiquer le cerveau par un escroc, mais après tout… elle n’avait rien à perdre, pas vrai ? Et puis, si ça avait pu aider Bosco à l’époque, ça devrait pouvoir l’aider elle aussi, non ? Elle se souvenait dans quel état il était après les attentats du 11 septembre et le suicide d’Hobart. Pourtant il avait fini par se relever. Aujourd’hui il était toujours ce même bon vieux Bosco. Il avait un point de vue différent sur certains aspect de la vie, certes, mais n’était-ce pas un peu le cas de tout le monde en vieillissant, finalement ?

Si elle voulait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, sans doute elle aussi devait-elle en passer par là. Qui sait ? Elle comprendrait peut-être au passage pourquoi son mariage avait tant souffert avant de terminer comme il l’avait fait. Ce serait loin d’être plaisant, mais à voir Bosco aujourd’hui elle devait reconnaître que ça en valait peut-être la peine, oui. Ne serait-ce que pour ne plus être un poids mort pour son meilleur ami. Elle soupira. 

« Je n’irai pas voir celui du département, déclara-t-elle, catégorique.  
\- C’est toi qui vois, personne t’y oblige.  
\- Ça a intérêt de fonctionner, maugréa-t-elle. J’aimerais pouvoir réussir à dormir correctement au moins une nuit dans la semaine. »

Bosco fronça les sourcils à ce dernier commentaire.

« Tu ne dors toujours pas ?  
\- Je recommence à dormir un peu, si.   
\- Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ? »

Faith ne répondit pas et ce fut pour Bosco une réponse en soi. Lui qui avait une idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler les crises de Faith, qui étaient à peu de chose près des cauchemars éveillés, n’aimait pas ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

« Pourquoi tu m’as rien dit ? la gronda-t-il doucement.  
\- Parce que je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça, commenta Faith en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Et j’aurais mieux fait de me taire.  
\- Surtout pas.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça va changer que tu le saches ou non ? Tu ne peux rien faire, Bosco ! »

Le ton montait du côté de Faith, trahissant l’épuisement et la frustration qui l’accablaient. Plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête vers eux et elle soupira. Pour se calmer elle prit le temps d’avaler un verre d’eau. Bosco s’essuya les mains sur la serviette en papier avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il regarda Faith un instant, soucieux. 

« Je peux rester avec toi pour la nuit, suggéra-t-il après un instant.   
\- Chouette, comme ça on sera deux à ne plus pouvoir dormir !  
\- Je suis sérieux, Faith.  
\- Moi aussi, figure-toi, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Sauf que la différence entre toi et moi c’est que moi je ne travaille pas. Donc si je somnole toute la journée ça ne m’affectera en rien. Toi, en revanche…  
\- Je te rappelle que j’ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. »

L’expression sur le visage de Faith lui fit savoir que cet argument ne suffisait pas à la convaincre. Elle était sincèrement inquiète et, après un instant, il comprit pourquoi. Elle avait peur qu’il ne lui arrive malheur. Trop de drames s’enchaînaient dans leur quotidien, ces dernières années, et ils avaient malgré eux appris à toujours envisager le pire. 

« Il ne m’arrivera rien, lui dit-il doucement et elle releva la tête d’un coup, comme surprise qu’il ait su la percer à jour.   
\- Bosco il suffit de même pas une seconde…  
\- Je sais. Mais ça ira, tu verras. »

Avant la fin du repas, Faith avait fini par se laisser convaincre par Bosco. En réalité ça n’avait pas été si compliqué de la faire plier. En dépit de toute ses tentatives pour mettre de la distance entre eux, surtout dans les moments où elle se sentait la plus vulnérable, il y avait toujours une part d’elle qui était soulagée de la présence de son partenaire. 

C’était dans ce genre de moments qu’elle se rendait compte à quel point elle dépendait émotionnellement de ses proches. Bosco en faisait partie, évidemment, mais elle avait besoin aussi de sa tribu. Ses enfants étaient son garde-fou. L’une des raisons qui faisaient qu’elle parvenait à garder la tête froide et à préserver toute son humanité dans ce monde de fous. Et c’était quelque chose que même toute l’amitié de Bosco ne pouvait lui apporter. Pas de cette façon.

*

Bosco se retrouva ainsi sur le canapé de Faith après sa soirée de patrouilles. Il avait hâte qu’elle reprenne du service, car il allait finir par étrangler le bleu avec qui il était obligé de patrouiller. Or c’était quelque chose qu’il valait mieux éviter, d’autant plus que le garçon était le fils à papa d’un haut gradé. De toute façon, peu importe avec qui il patrouillait, la vérité c’était que personne n’arrivait à la cheville de Faith. Il n’y avait qu’avec elle qu’il se serait en synchronie totale. Il n’y avait qu’en elle qu’il avait une confiance aveugle. 

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il ne faisait pas confiance à Sully ou à Davis, qu’il connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant et avec qui il avait déjà eu l’occasion de patrouiller de nombreuse fois, mais ce n’était vraiment pas pareil. Ils avaient l’expérience, ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il remettrait en question, cependant il n’avait pas avec eux la connexion qu’il avait avec Faith. Il ne se faisait pas comprendre sans dialogue comme il pouvait le faire avec elle. La dynamique de leur binôme était unique.

La nuit était plutôt calme mais Bosco n’arrivait pas pour autant à s’endormir. Il restait là, à fixer le plafond, avec pour seule lumière celle qui se projetait depuis la cuisine. Un bon compromis entre le noir complet et une lumière bien trop forte pour pouvoir dormir. Ils n’en avaient même pas discuté, Faith l’avait laissée allumée d’elle-même avant de venir éteindre le salon en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Puis elle était partie se coucher, le laissant à ses ruminations.

Il n’était pas étonnant qu’elle ait du mal à se remettre physiquement si son corps ne pouvait pas se reposer la nuit. Le psy qu’il avait vu à l’époque, un peu contraint et forcé par Sully au départ, lui avait fait comprendre que c’était un cercle vicieux, dans un cas comme le leur : moins on dort et plus le corps fatigue, plus le corps fatigue et plus l’esprit devient vulnérable aux assauts des cauchemars, et ainsi de suite. Le stress, également, était un facteur important. Et du stress, il fallait bien reconnaître que Faith en avait une sacré dose depuis ce jour tragique. Entre son divorce et l’enquête en cours qui ne leur laissait aucun répit – à aucun d’entre eux, d’ailleurs – et la pression qu’elle se mettait toute seule pour reprendre le boulot…

Au poste les avis étaient partagés entre ceux qui pensaient que Faith reviendrait et ceux qui pensaient qu’elle jetterait l’éponge. La balance avait légèrement changé depuis qu’elle était sortie du coma, mais il était tout de même surpris par le nombre de personnes qui ne croyaient pas en elle.

Davis, entre autres, faisait partie de ceux qui n’y croyaient pas. Pour lui c’était évident que Faith ne reviendrait pas à la 55e, sinon pour dire au revoir. Qu’elle ne se relèverait pas d’une épreuve pareille. Elle n’a pas ta force de caractère, lui avait-il dit un jour. Mais qu’en savait-il, lui, d’abord ? Il ne connaissait pas Faith comme lui la connaissait. Même le vieux Sullivan, cet éternel pessimiste, avait pris le parti du retour de Faith. 

Faith était une force de la nature, et l’avait toujours été. Elle était peut-être plus sensible qu’eux tous, et plus calme, mais elle n’en était pas moins solide. Pour certaine chose l’était-elle sans doute plus que les trois quarts du commissariat. Elle avait un sang-froid impressionnant en dépit des apparences. Il fallait juste le voir pour y croire. Comme il l’avait dit à Fred ce jour-là, si les rôles avaient été inversés il pouvait affirmer sans hésitation que Faith aurait fait la même chose que lui. Elle aurait descendu cet enfoiré sans même avoir besoin d’y réfléchir un instant. Elle était comme ça. Elle vous surprenait quand vous vous y attendiez le moins. 

D’ailleurs, en y repensant, il ne se serait probablement pas entendu aussi bien avec elle si les choses avaient été différentes. C’était sa personnalité tout entière qui l’avait continuellement attiré vers elle, en dépit de toutes leurs différences et de leur vision du monde opposée. Aujourd’hui, alors qu’il dressait ce genre de bilan, il savait qu’il n’aurait voulu personne d’autre qu’elle à ses côtés. Peu importe leurs divergences d’opinions et leurs disputes, aussi violentes soient-elles, 55-David c’était Faith et lui, et sans elle ça perdait tout son sens. 

Lui qui avait toujours été un peu solitaire dans l’âme ne s’imaginait plus aujourd’hui évoluer sans elle à ses côtés. Même le groupe d’intervention d’urgence d’Hobart n’aurait pas été pareil sans elle. Avec du recul il s’était rendu compte qu’à l’époque il l’avait énormément poussé. Sans cet incident il n’était pas sûr de l’issue qu’auraient pris les choses. Aurait-elle abandonné au dernier moment ? Ou l’aurait-elle suivi malgré tout sans en avoir vraiment envie ? Il était presque certain que Fred l’aurait convaincu d’abandonner et, pour une fois, il aurait sans doute eu raison. 

La crim’ aurait été quelque chose de plus envisageable pour eux deux ensembles, mais l’incident avec Cruz était venu remettre tout cela en question. Pourtant il savait que Faith excellerait si on lui en donnait l’occasion. Lui était du genre à foncer dans le tas, mais elle, elle réfléchissait. Elle anticipait. C’était un poste qui lui irait très bien si elle le voulait.

Bosco songea alors qu’il faudrait qu’il aborde le sujet avec elle à l’occasion. Un poste d’inspecteur serait peut-être une bonne alternative aux patrouilles, sans qu’elle soit pourtant au premier plan des fusillades comme ils l’étaient malgré eux sur le terrain. Et puis, avec ses états de services irréprochables, pourquoi lui refuserait-on ? Elle avait suffisamment fait ses preuves depuis toutes ces années à la 55e. Personne n’en serait choqué.

*

Bosco sortit de ses pensées lorsqu’il crut entendre du bruit venant de la chambre de Faith. Il tendit l’oreille. Rien. Le silence régnait en maître dans l’appartement. Il avait dû rêver. Bosco se passa une main sur le visage, sentant la fatigue prendre peu à peu le dessus sur lui. Il changea de position et s’enroula un peu plus dans le plaid avant de fermer les yeux. Puis de nouveau ce bruit. Il rouvrit les yeux et guetta en silence.

Cette fois il était sûr : quelque chose n’allait pas. Il se leva et repoussa le plaid avant de s’approcher grand pas, sans pour autant faire de bruit, jusqu’à la porte de la chambre de Faith. Celle-ci était entrouverte. 

Avant même d’avoir ouvert la porte, il l’entendit. Faith ne se contentait plus de geindre dans son sommeil, elle hurlait carrément. Des suppliques à vous déchirer le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas voir les images qui lui passaient dans la tête, mais la détresse sur son visage et ses larmes le laissèrent figé sur place un instant, la gorge nouée. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il pénétra dans la pièce. Voir sa meilleure amie en proie à un cauchemar, agitée comme elle l’était, les mains crispées sur l’oreiller et le draps, lui serra le cœur. Il s’approcha de son côté du lit et posa une main sur son bras. Faith eu un sursaut dans son sommeil, presque un mouvement de recul, et le repoussa brusquement. Pour elle il n’était sans doute qu’un fantôme de plus dont elle devait se défaire. 

« Faith, réveille-toi, l’implora-t-il. »

Il appela de nouveau son nom plusieurs fois, en vain. Chaque tentative pour l’approcher afin de la forcer au réveille fut repoussée avec force. Même endormie, Faith ne se laissait pas faire.

Plutôt que de s’acharner Bosco décida de changer de méthode. Il fit le tour du lit et grimpa dessus avant de s’approcher d’elle. A genoux à ses côtés, il profita d’une accalmie et se pencha vers avant de lui plaquer les épaules contre le matelas, réduisant son rayon d’actions. Faith se débattit comme un diable, refusant cette paralysie forcée. Ses joues étaient rougies par l’agitation et la sueur perlait sur son front. 

« Faith, calme-toi. Tout va bien. C’est qu’un rêve, dit-il d’une voix forte mais néanmoins apaisante. »

Il lui fallut tout de même plusieurs minutes avant que sa partenaire ouvre les yeux et reprenne pieds dans la réalité. Son premier réflexe fut de le repousser une fois encore, les vestiges de son rêve encore bien présents à la surface. Puis elle se redressa et s’assit dans le lit pour mieux reprendre son souffle et se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux. 

« Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle au bout d’un moment.  
\- De quoi tu t’excuses ? »

Faith ne prit pas la peine de répondre autrement que par un haussement d’épaules. Elle-même ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais sur l’instant ça lui avait semblé être la chose à faire. 

« Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il en s’asseyant en tailleur face à elle, et de nouveau elle haussa les épaules. Tu veux en parler ?  
\- Pour dire quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas. Ce que tu veux. »

Faith soupira puis se redressa légèrement. Elle réajusta sa position, se calant avec son oreiller contre la tête de lit, puis étendit ses jambes. Bosco resta silencieux, lui laissant le temps dont elle avait besoin. Il savait que les mots ne viendraient que quand elle serait prête, et la pousser ne mènerait à rien de bon. 

Il n’avait jamais été le genre de personne à prêter son épaule aux autres, mais avec elle c’était différent. Et puis il avait appris à ses côtés. Quand il en avait eu besoin après les attentats du 11 septembre, elle prit le temps de le pousser quand il en avait besoin et de le laisser respirer tout autant. Puis, de lui-même il avait retrouvé le chemin vers elle. Comme un sanctuaire où il avait pu s’épancher et s’autoriser à être vulnérable. Elle avait attendu et elle l’avait tiré loin du précipice au bord duquel il avait manqué de tomber tant de fois. Aujourd’hui c’était à son tour de veiller sur elle.

De cette histoire était tout de même ressorti quelque chose de positif, en ce sens. Bosco avait développé une patience qui ne lui était pas habituelle. A son égard, pour commencer, mais aussi d’une manière plus générale. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, tout simplement. En eux tous, probablement, et à bien y penser ça n’était pas étonnant après ce qui s’était passé.

Pour la deuxième fois en trop peu de temps, Bosco avait failli la perdre. Il avait perdu son petit frère également, et sa mère n’était pas passée loin non plus. C’était le genre de choses qui ne pouvaient pas laisser indifférent. Quelque chose s’était brisé en lui. En elle aussi. Voir tant de fois la mort en face et en réchapper, ça avait un prix. Et ce prix à payer était particulièrement lourd.

Sans qu’il s’y attende, Faith se mit à parler. D’une voix si basse au début, presque tremblante, qu’il crut avoir rêvé. Puis peu à peu, c’était comme si le brouillard se dissipait dans son esprit, et sa voix se fit plus claire. Plus assurée aussi.

Elle lui parla de ses rêves d’une manière générale, toutes les images qu’elle revoyait, et la façon dont elle y assistait impuissante. C’était comme si elle était coincée dans son propre corps, forcée de revoir et revivre ce jour-là encore et encore. Si bien qu’un jour, elle en était persuadée, elle finirait par en perdre la raison, à ne plus savoir ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l’était pas. Elle lui parla de ces choses qui changeaient parfois, selon les jours et probablement ce qui lui occupait l’esprit à ce moment-là. 

Parfois le tireur, qui retirait son masque juste avant de lui tirer dessus, arborait les traits de Fred. Et il riait. D’autres fois elle se voyait rester là, à fixer le tireur arriver et faire feu sur eux, sans réagir. Comme si tout lui était égal. Elle restait là et se faisait tirer dessus sans broncher, laissant tous les autres mourir autour d’elle sans plus réagir. 

Et puis il y avait le rêve de cette nuit, où sa plus sourde angoisse s’était incarnée. Tout s’était passé comme dans la réalité. Le tireur de l’autre côté de la baie vitrée, Bosco qui plonge sur elle pour les mettre à l’abri. Mais cette fois-ci elle était restée consciente. Indemne. Puis, lorsqu’elle avait pu se redresser, c’était pour découvrir un Bosco inerte et criblé de balles. Le corps et le visage défigurés par les impacts. Et il y avait tellement de sang, du sang partout. 

Elle s’était trouvée désemparée, le souffle coupé. Elle n’arrivait plus à garder l’esprit clair pour appliquer les gestes de premier secours. Alors elle restait là, à le regarder se vider de son sang sans réagir alors que les balles sifflaient encore au-dessus de leurs têtes. Dans la pièce il n’y avait plus qu’elle. Elle et le corps de son partenaire. Quand les balles eurent fini de pleuvoir elle avait essayé de bouger, faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, mais son corps avait refusé de se mouvoir. Elle avait essayé d’hurler, d’appeler à l’aide, n’importe qui, mais les mots s’étaient étranglés dans sa gorge. Et cette flaque de sang qui ne cessait de grandir sous eux.

Faith frissonna violemment au souvenir de la sensation du sang imprégnant ses vêtements sous elle et poissant ses mains. Bosco bougea sur le lit, attirant son attention, et elle releva la tête pour le voir s’approcher d’elle. Il s’installa à ses côtés, calant lui aussi l’oreiller dans son dos, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l’attirer contre lui.

« C’était qu’un rêve, Faith. Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il doucement. Et toi aussi tu vas bien.  
\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle faiblement. »

C’était difficile d’y croire pourtant, quand toutes ces réalités lui semblaient si tangibles. Si Bosco n’avait pas été là ce soir, à ses côtés, elle aurait probablement essayé de l’appeler au beau milieu de la nuit pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien. 

Faith se laissa aller contre lui et remonta la couverture un peu plus haut sur ses jambes. Dans sa poitrine son cœur battait toujours à un rythme fou et ses mains, lorsqu’elle les porta devant ses yeux, tremblaient. Elle serra puis desserra les poings plusieurs fois, en vain. 

« Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi pour la nuit ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain sans oser le regarder.  
\- D’accord. »

Bosco n’hésita pas. Il ne fit pas non plus de commentaires déplacés dans le seul but de la taquiner. Ce n’était pas le moment. Cependant il ne bougea pas tout de suite. C’était à elle de décider quand elle serait prête à retourner se coucher. Si elle voulait passer toute la nuit assise ici, à discuter pour chasser ces maudites images de son esprit, il respecterait sa volonté. Toujours contre lui, Faith prit une inspiration tremblante.

« Prend ton temps, la rassura-t-il.  
\- Je suis épuisée… »

Ça, il pouvait le comprendre. Si toutes ses nuits ressemblaient à celle-là, ce n’était alors pas étonnant qu’elle ne dorme finalement pas beaucoup.

Faith ne tarda pas à s’écarter de lui et à se réinstaller dans le lit en position fœtale, puis remonta la couette sur ses épaules. A son tour Bosco se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures et rapprocha le second oreiller de celui de Faith. Puis il vint s’allonger dans son dos et glissa un bras sur sa hanche, laissant sa main reposer sur son ventre. Ses gestes étaient prudents car il avait peur de la brusquer en lui imposant une proximité pour laquelle elle n’était pas forcément prête avec lui. Mais si quelque chose la mit mal à l’aise, elle n’en montra aucun signe et il se détendit légèrement.

« Ça va aller ? lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille. »

Faith se contenta de hocher la tête doucement et de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Bosco soupira dans son cou et elle l’imagina aisément en train de fermer les yeux, le nez dans ses cheveux. A son tour elle ferma les yeux, plus détendue qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été ces derniers mois. Elle se rendit compte alors que dormir aux côtés de quelqu’un lui avait manqué. La chaleur du corps de Bosco dans son dos, l’étreinte de ses bras autour d’elle et son souffle chaud dans son cou, Faith frissonna agréablement et se laisser couler dans le sommeil avec une facilité déconcertante.


End file.
